World-Wandering Ascetic
by Axis00
Summary: Sakai Yuji and Serpent of Ritual have already Complete The Creation of Xanadu, yet once again another problem comes again. The premonition of Great Calamity should not Come to Pass. And he will Ensure it, even if He Must Journey to A Completely New World. [Minor Edit on Chapter 5]
1. Chapter 1

Author Note:

As Newbie Writer I'd like to Apologize beforehand should any of you find element that you find disagreeable

I am working with Using both Series Anime and Wiki, so something might deviate from real event of respective novel while I attempt to write this fic.

Of Course this is fanfic, something bound to be different

‹‹spell name›› - Indicate name of Unrestricted Spell Used

Edit: there is minor edit on this chapter.

Chapter 01  
A new Journey

It have been several years after that fateful day, the day he fought for those he want to protect, a fight to change the inevitable fate of his loved one. He had shed countless blood in order to realize his wish even going against his loved one the one whom he dearly wishes to be with. He has determined to accept the conclusion of that fight, of what will happen when his ambition is realized. During that fight he have determined to accept his fate, a punishment to atone for every atrocities he had done till that day.

He didn't predict such result, forgiveness, an acceptance, and reprimand for doing what he had done. He honestly thought such an act was illogical, he had done atrocities in order to be with her and also he have determined to face the consequence not to be **scolded** after decide to punish himself by **God** whose all purpose is to deliver **judgment**.

After years he tries to realize his dream with her besides him, traveling together, but not all things are smooth. Sometimes there are people who still go against what he have accomplish, day by day their number continue to dwindle. Such battle also help him to grow stronger than before, meeting allies who have fought along with him, also gaining more understanding what his power truly are.

But now he was faced of great trial. All his ambition and wishes that he fought risking everything he had and sacrificing something along the way to brought into fruition are under threat. A threat that he have should been eliminated.

**_Come_**

**_Come to me_**

**_My Precious Contractor_**

**_The first, one and only human that will walk with me._**

Such calling come again to him a nostalgic voice that summon him, the voice of One whom he had been contracted to. The voice of the One who approve and support his philosophy, even if no one will, he will be the one who approve him no matter what other say. Approve his ambition and helping him realizing it. That voice is calling him again, and he decides to respond to that call.

An unforeseeable disaster of unknown source has endangered the continued existence of what he had accomplished. After hearing the news that have informed to him, he was shocked, his plan should prevent such disaster from appearing. He has consulted with One who he had been contracted with, and he decide to investigate the apparent source of the threat. He said his decision to her, unsurprisingly she reject his decision. She questions why he needs to do so, to be once again separated from her. He explains to her his reasons and the situation. His benefactor can only send him, it's not like he want to leave her. Yes it is to for her sake; he cannot risk that ambition and result he had achieved in order to be with her become threatened, even if he has to leave her again. He planned to leave her behind again. It was something that he needs to do.

"Please understand, I have done everything up until now is for you."

He said to her, he sincerely hopes that she will be able to understand. He know such a thing would be selfish

"I know you are disappointed, but such disaster must not come to pass. For the sake of every one, I cannot overlook it."

He tried to dissuade her from preventing him. It is such a painful sight to see her face, and emotion that mixture of sadness and anger filled her. Such emotion may ignite a rage, but he cannot falter, not now.

"I promise with that we will meet again."

It was promise, a promise that he fully intended to fulfill. He has done everything up until now just to be with her, it would be paradoxical to just abandon her. But both need to understand why this separation, he is not going to leave her forever nor he is going to forfeit his life. With that word he departed, depart to new and unknown world. He still could heard her voice, a voice that utter his name, a voice that keep calling his name and saying he is idiot, even so he cannot stop here. He needs to go there, to confirm what the cause of calamity. A calamity that would ruin everything that he had achieved until now, a calamity that would endanger everyone he loved.

"**_It pains me to make you leave her; after all you have done for her."_** His benefactor said to him, noticing a semblance of sadness in his expression.

"It is alright, it is also my wish in the first place. I will see it to the end." That was his response for him

"**_Once again we will become one. You and I will walk the same path again."_**

Once again he merged with him, using his remaining power he forges a fragile path on the Rift between worlds to start his journey to a completely new world.

* * *

Abyss, Rift between worlds, it was dimensional void that consist of nothingness. Normally without protection one very existence could be wiped out. A forbidden spell named Pitfall of Eternity was once used to banish a black god to deep section of Abyss. That place not only consists of nothingness but defy any law known to universe. Such a place was where he walk right now, hoping reach his destination without trouble he continue to walk this path.

"We have arrived," a voice echoed in his mind.

"I will continue my slumber for a while, should you come to require my aid I will surely come for you."

Yet again that voice whisper to him, he couldn't help but smile at that. Presently his eyes are fixed forward through a glimpse of light. Light that came from brand new world. It is not the end; it is start of his brand new journey he noted to himself.

* * *

"I am here." He said with confidence in his mind

It was the word he uttered the moment he arrived in this world. Affirming presence of the breeze, he continues to affirming his own existence and existence surrounding him. He did it, he truly did it. He have been here, his mind still a bit left out to confirm this, yes a fact that he should accept by now. Right here, Right now he is in this place an unknown place, but there is something that he is certain.

"This is not my world." Such a word might be bizarre to utter from someone mouth, but it is the fact, a clear fact known to him. After that he started to move from initial position.

"Such a nice breeze."

It was the word he utter while taking a walk. He had gone to take a stroll to look of what kind of place is this. After a little stroll and wandering, he decides to gather information along the way. Despite the world bit different, fundamentally this world and the world from where he comes from are quite alike. History, Culture, Religion, Technology, and existence of human remain same.

He has a premonition that something great will happen in this city, and by great it could mean disastrous. He decides to stay this city for a while in order to investigate further, he also advised to enjoy a bit a resemblance if regular daily life while at it. To accomplish his objective he needs an identity and temporary settlement. One may call it Divine Providence; the fact that he an outsider from this world could just get an identity here was not something that anyone could just pull off. After solving the issue he decide the best action to blend this society here is by attending school.

* * *

Today is his first day attending school in this world. Bit nostalgia, reminiscence the first time he got into high school. A memory of his death an encounter with her flashed in his mind.

Kuoh Academy, a high school that just co-ed. He didn't know what kind of farce is this, the fact he is transferred to 2nd grade was a bit surprising to him. Right now he is confused; he didn't think his benefactor would make a mistake as he technically haven't complete his 1st grade education in his former school. For now he could only accept the situation a hope he could lessen the gap between his study.

Upon entering school ground he felt a strange presence, no there are two of them. One apparently comes from an old school building, and the other come from the school main building. He decides to investigate it later.

He had gone to faculty room to meet teacher to precede the admittance and ask where his class is located. He finally comes to the front door of where his class would be. He could a whispering sound from the other side of the door.

"Did you know there is transfer student come today?"

"Heeeh... You are lying right?"

"No, I am not. Also apparently a cute girl will come?"

"Huh, I am pretty sure it will be boys"

"Tch, talk about ruining fantasy"

"Will he become another prince charming?"

"Dunno"

"Oi, you lot keep quiet for a while, and transfer student over there come here and introduce yourself." The teacher proceeded to call him to come in.

As if receiving a signal, he steps up to enter the class. And he start to introduce himself

"My name is Yuji, Sakai Yuji. Hope we get along from now on."

"As I thought, he is a boy."

"Damn, here I thought an angel finally descend for me."

"You lot, are god damn noisy. Sakai your seat is over there, now proceed with our lesson." Apparently the teacher is in a foul mood.

* * *

Several days have passed since he arrived in this world, after making sure of the preparation and cover identity. He starts activity by joining library committee. Something that reminded him of Yoshida Kazumi, a friend of him that acknowledge him, accept him, and love him even he is less than human. He has developed fondness of book, because it was his source of information during his stay at Bal Masqué, learning coexistence that long he have sought over.

During his stay in library he often meet member of student council they apparently a bit aware of him. They seem didn't notice that they have been noticed. Acting normal was one of his traits. The source of strange feeling that he sense apparently concentrated on student council room. As he already located the source of strange presence, he decides to plan next course of action.

As he left library he stumble upon an unusual scene, a scene where a boy was chased around girl from kendo club. He recognize the boy, his name is Hyoudou Issei. Hyoudou Issei was a boy from his class; he is famous for his notoriety as member of perverted Trio that consists of Issei, Matsuda, and Motohama. He is not particularly close to Issei but he took pity of him and tries to give some helping hand.

"Come here." He called to Issei.

Issei quickly turned to him. Without wasting time he decides to pull Issei and shove him behind the door of empty classroom and shut the door closed.

"Ah, Sakai-san, have you seen Issei?" A female from his class named Katase asked as she approach him

"He might go over there." As he point where Issei _might_ go.

"It is safe now." He called to Issei.

"Thanks." Issei replied to him

"Actually what did you do to incur their wrath?" as he questioned Issei

"Err. Actually, I was peeping at them." The boy replied with guilt heavily weighed his word.

"You shouldn't do that." It was a piece of advice. Sincere advices from his life experience, believe it or not girls are scary

The following days, Issei invite him to talk during lunch with his friend, during that time Issei and his co. pretty much talking about harem and particular woman body parts. Apparently Issei consider him as friend and comrade, which effect his reputation among student body. He knows Issei is not really a bad person; still his sheer antics and rambling about harem make him annoyed. He tried to distance himself a bit but one of the trio always manage to meet him in unexpected manner.

Despite what many may call gross or disgusting Issei have true determination and passion for his dream, something at least one can proud of. What he can see, Issei is just naïve boy who haven't really experience relationship.

He had experienced it. The fact, he had been in condition, where more than one girl showering you with affection. He didn't really think their act of kindness really special and accept their concern. Yoshida-san give him bento and attention Shana paid to him are too obvious for anyone to see that, they harbor special feeling to him. Well obvious to everyone, except _himself_ that is. It was his friend Ike that told him that his current actions pretty much toying with the feeling of both Shana and Yoshida-san.

After that he really fell like an asshole, he also notes apparently Ike himself is in Love with Yoshida-san, what an ironic epiphany moment for Ike.

Even so, he still cannot make it clear whom he choose. He cannot hurt those people feeling, that only prolong the rivalry between them. Even after Shana confess her love to him, he pretty much dismiss it, he didn't feel he is worthy of her. He tried to apologize to them, only to make it worse.

"There's nothing wrong about how I feel about you, I don't want you to apologize for how I feel." Yoshida-san said to him, to make matter worse even Shana who he wanted to be with, heard that and chastised him later on.

The fact Issei consider harem king without further consideration makes it obvious. He is blissfully unaware of the consequence accepting affection from multiple girls will result in an entangled mess.

Honestly he hasn't met someone like him before, for all his fault Issei was good person who stand up to his friend.

After school, he felt yet another strange presence. Just what is wrong in this city, the presence he felt right now. There are two new hostile presences he decided to go to one within inner area of the city.

* * *

In an old school building, two woman known as Kuoh Academy two great ladies are about to discuss something. One of them is Rias Gremory the president of Occult Research Club, a girl who appeared in her late teen with long crimson red hair. The second one is Himejima Akeno her Vice-President she is girl with extremely long hair tied in pony tail, her outlook and mannerism give of vibe of Yamato Nadeshiko.

"Buchou, apparently you intuition is right." Said the black haired woman

"Of course, also I have set up preliminary action the only thing to do is wait for the result." The red haired woman replied with smile in her lip.

* * *

On the following day he came to school. He wondered what actually those two presences, but apparently he came to school a bit later than usual. During lunch break he once again invited to their bonding session. He looks at the trio, after observing for a bit he noticed that Issei is apparently incredibly happy while the other too bore a sour expression.

"Something happened?" He reluctantly asked them.

"Listen Sakai, Issei have betrayed us." Motohama said with a grimace in his face.

"Yes, that guy was a traitor." Matsuda said as he gave annoyed look at Issei.

"Traitor…?" He said with confused look. He wondered what is actually wrong with Issei

"Actually, I just get myself a girlfriend and they are just jealous." Hyoudou Issei said with pride.

"Congratulation" I offered to him. "I hope your relationship last forever" he genuinely happy for the guy with this development, maybe he would decrease his volume of breast and harem talk.

"What? Didn't you feel a thing Sakai? He got a girlfriend while we haven't." Motohama said, as if try to garner opinion.

"Not really. Also, I already have girlfriend" he answered to that silly question.

"Whaaaaaaaaaaat?" the trio said in Unison. Motohama and Matsuda apparently look like someone who just punched a hole through them.

He could see Issei pondering about something a bit. The lunch break end with two broken hearted boy heading to class. He is really confused right now, does the fact someone have found a person whom they loved really that bad.

After the school he could Issei calling to him and said he wants to talk about something. He said he had some business in library committee as he is the member and they should talk later. Imagine the surprised that he really wait for him to finish his activity, he is dedicated he can give respected to that, and it would be rude for him to turn his request.

He noticed the time is already over to roam around the school. He offer to talk at nearby café on the, just what Issei want to talk about is something that crossed his mind. They started to order something to drink and he asked the boy that seated across the table.

"What is something important that you want to talk about?"

"Actually, Sakai I need your advice."

"Advice, what kind advice you need from me?" He asked the boy.

The boy looks a bit hesitant.

"Please give me advice to make a successful date." The boy stated it to him.

Sakai Yuji was taken a back.

"You said you have girlfriend right? Please give me pointer on successful date." The boy pressed further.

"You know this is my first date, and I want it to be unforgettable experience for her and myself." Now he seems a bit desperate.

"Actually, I myself rarely go on a date. My girlfriend is currently in a faraway place." He replied to him.

"But, if I would say a word to you, you should just show how you treasure and protect her, show that you would be something that worthy for her, and if both truly love each other both of can do anything together." He continued to tell him.

"Thanks, Sakai" The boy thanked him. And they left the café to their own respective residence.

During his way home he thought a bit. Wondering what it would be if she went on date with Shana, shame such a thing is not possible for now.

**_Do you regret it?_**

"Not really, I have said it before that I am doing this for her and everyone in mind."

**_But you really want to be with her right?_**

"Of course that is the very reason I agree to our contract after all."

He continued to answer as he walked to his residence letting the night breeze pass through him.

* * *

Weekend had arrived, he decide to investigate further the source of hostility, shame ever since Johan left he lost most of his power to detect presence, even though he trained himself, it still difficult compared from before. He continued to wander the city to search where those hostilities came from. He continues to search but not much he gained during his time investigating it. Dusk had arrived and he wondered whether to search again or stopped for today, that's when he detected a great deal of hostility. He immediately ran to the place where those presences come from.

He had arrived on that place. He found nothing but a piece of paper, and there was something written on it.

"We grant your wish"

He wondered from place to place to search that hostile presence. At that time he felt the second hostile presence. He tried to trace that presence and stumble upon an abandoned building, not only the presence seem stronger, he also smell something. He continued to that building and found pool of blood and what would be called remnant of human body. There he met something that what you call monster, though some Guze no Tomogara apparently just as bizarre.

"fufufufu, never I thought a human will approach me directly".

"Is that your own doing?" He asked abomination in front of him.

"Of course, how do you like that? Awesome isn't it?" a replied with a disgustingly feminine sound replied to him.

"Does meaning of their life mean nothing to you?" He tries to press further.

"Well of course, they are precious food for us **devil** anyway?" Once again the monster who stated herself to be devil replied to him.

"Does every devil think like that?" Seizing chance to obtain information further, he continued to press on his inquiry. He really needed to know what kind enemy he is facing after all.

"I don't care. I feel stupid to hold conversation with food anyway." As she said those words she started attacking him.

Multiple balls with purple color come to him. After the contact an explosion occurred, such explosion could blast someone and tear them into pieces.

"Tch, a bit burnt well that will do." The devil said that as she looked o place where he stood.

He should be torn to pieces. That is what the devil in front of him might think. Except what she currently saw at the moment is his body still standing, unharmed. She observed that he has shielded himself. Multiple crystals with blue color appeared before him and block all projectile.

‹‹Grammatica››

The Unrestricted Spell that unique to him, he used it to create shield in front of him. It was a power that he discovered during final battle of the new world creation. An Unrestricted Spell that made different Effect by arranging the composition. Like grammar, word, and letter can be composed this spell potentially can become anything, he just haven't fully master it.

‹‹Fuzetsu››

As he chants the spell, an azure fire lit from his hand. The fire expands with incredible speed, less than 10 second later the fire completely encircle entire city and formed a dome. As the dome completed his surrounding change its color, it become the color of a room with a dimmed light. The fire itself however doesn't burn. He looks at the abomination in front of him. She stopped, frozen in place. He is a bit surprised so devils are not immune to ‹‹Fuzetsu››.

‹‹Endan›› it was Rudimentary spell of many Guze no Tomogara and Flame Hazes. Using that spell he decided to create fire ball and blast her with it. A ball of azure flame formed in his hand. Pouring Power of Existence to the fire ball in his hand, he projected image of destruction of the enemy to the flame in his hand. He increased the power of the flame and fired it to his enemy. The fire ball exploded upon contact the enemy, a sound of blast echoes upon the abandoned building. Upon having closer examination the enemy has completely defeated with just charred remains left. He decided to leave the place after dispelling ‹‹Fuzetsu›› and returning the flow of time to normal.

* * *

Weekday return, he goes to school. He saw Issei entering the School; oddly he felt unnatural presence from Issei. During the lunch, he noticed something really strange. Motohama and Matsuda apparently forgot Issei had a girlfriend, like she _never existed before_. He felt grimace, he didn't expect Guze no Tomogara here, just what actually wrong in this world. Last time, he met some abomination who call herself devil now someone existence apparently eaten.

He met Issei after school. He needed to inquire what actually happened to him. The lack of information of strange things that happened infuriates him. He sincerely hoped his meeting with Issei would clear up something. So he met Issei on the same café he met him before.

"I'm sorry to call you here." He tried to started conversation.

"Ah that's fine, really." The boy replied with disheartened voice. And expression of confusion and sadness painted on his face.

"Actually, I want to talk about your girlfriend." He can see the boy face brightened up a bit as he said those words.

"You… you… you remembered, you remembered her. You remembered Yuuma-chan" He said that and straggle him with a happy expression.

"Please calm down. Also what you mean I remembered her, of course I remember. Didn't you ask me for advice several days before?" He tried to calm the boy before him. The boy release his grip after that.

"I mean, I mean ….. Really, I didn't know anymore. Matsuda and Motohama forget about her. Her address, her phone number also disappeared." He said in a rather desperate tone.

"Okay, I understand. I will look into it, so for the time being can you promise me to keep this matter secret no matter what." He said to the boy with serious tone.

"I understand, Sakai. Please, I don't know that is happening anymore, but I really hope Yuuma-chan is alright. She is my first girlfriend; there is no way she would just disappear like that." He said in more desperate tone. Issei really show how much he dedicated himself to his girlfriend. He really hoped his prediction didn't come to pass.

* * *

Several days he decided to investigate around the place Issei went during his date. Several days he searched and asked other but no avail. Today he didn't really saw Issei during lunch, Motohama and Matsuda said he is in a club meeting right now. After school he finally saw that boy, Issei called to him.

"You don't have to bother with it anymore." Issei said to him. "You don't have to bother with it anymore, really." Once again he said Issei said those words to him. "I already meet her and she is doing alright."

"Is that so?" He wondered, as the look on Issei's face betrayed his word. He decided to ask again. "Are you sure? You sure look troubled."

"Actually, there is something I need to ask you." The boy tried to speak to him

"What is it?"

"I recently made a friend. The problem she sorta belongs to group of bad guy, and Gremory-san said I shouldn't go near them."

Wait, why he mentioned Gremory-san. What is the connection of Kuoh great lady on all of this? Then he remembered apparently few days ago Issei joined Occult Research Club, maybe she didn't want the reputation of her club tarnished if the member hangs out with a bad people.

"I really want to help her, I really do. There is no way someone kind like her would belong to such group I can see her tears flowing while we got separated. I really can" His expression same like when he desperately ask about his girlfriend to him. Just how many person Issei troubled with.

"I think you should be careful approaching this problem, wrong step and you could make that person and Gremory-san got into more trouble." He said to Issei.

"I understand. I also respect Gremory-san. And I don't want to bother her." He said to him. "Thanks Sakai, you are truly live saver." After that Hyoudou Issei left with eyes burning of great determination.

"Wait." He said to the boy. "Take this." He handed something that look like bookmark to the boy. Actually it is kind of tracking device, he suspected the boy would do something dangerous. As for the form, bookmark gave him a feeling of nostalgia as Margery-san often uses bookmark as communication device.

"What is this?" Hyoudou Issei asked him. "A Charm, I guess." He answered his question right away. He really hoped that nothing bad happened.

"Thank you, I'll be going then." Once again Hyoudou Issei left.

* * *

"I am sorry. I really shouldn't do that right?"

**_It is alright. I have told you that I approve what your desire right? Also I really think that a great fate will befall to that youngster._**

"I just hope nothing bad will befall to that person. He really should have bright future ahead of him."

**_Should things come to worse; you shall come to his aid, won't you?_**

"Of course, I want to protect everyone. There is no point if I borrow you power to give him _that_ and just abandon him."

Several hours after Issei left, he had done his job in the library committee. It is not unusual that library committee to not really have a job that need full personnel. Library of Kuoh academy itself quite organized as if there is magic that works behind it. During his idle time Sakai Yuji decided to read books. He had stumbled upon books that contain mythological history. The reason he read book because he think devil might come of same from their counterpart in the legend. After reading a several chapters about Ars Goetia, he remember that many Guze no Tomogara uses mythological name upon Appearing in his world. As he continued to read he received the signal from the item he gave to Issei. Using power of **Serpent of Ritual **he created item that would tell if the holder is in grave danger.

He hurried to excuse himself and immediately come to where Issei was located. He had arrived on a church, abandoned church. The location didn't give of presence what a place of worship should be; instead it gave off creepy feeling. He quickly uses ‹‹Grammatica›› to teleport himself to the inner portion of the church. He had arrived on the antechamber he saw Issei apparently shielding and holding a girl and a visage of a sadistic woman with black wing, he also notices that there are several other people dressed in black near her. He quickly uses ‹‹Grammatica›› again and created shield in front of Issei. As the shield formed, it collide with the spear of light that woman throws.

"What! Where did you come from?" said the shocked woman. "Tch, what are outside people doing!? Can't they keep away reinforcement just for a while?" She said with furious expression painted on her face.

"I didn't really expect to meet devil here." He said to that woman. He is actually unsure whether she is devil or not, if devil exist maybe another mythological being also exist. He does it to get information of what kind being she really is, though he is clear that _she is monster_, not in appearance but in term of action. He was pretty sure he could win even if he is surrounded.

"Are goddamn blind? Can't you tell the difference between us fallen angel and devil? That alone pretty much tell me you are stupid." She continued "The fact you didn't know the boy behind you is devil himself is pure idiocy" and she fired several spear of light again to him as she finished the sentence. He continued to use ‹‹Grammatica›› to defend against the assault that pretty much have no avail in breaking through his defense.

‹‹Fuzetsu››

Once again he used the spell that suspended the flow of causality within area. The entire city had been frozen in place. So were black coated people and a woman who call herself fallen angel. Unexpectedly a green light came from Issei, or more accurately from the gauntlet in his left hand. A light enveloped him and a girl that he held. He didn't aware of that gauntlet before, but dismissed that thought as he had something more important to take care of. He then proceeded to summon Blutsauger, a sword that have been his partner for several years.

Using ‹‹Grammatica›› and Blutsauger he quickly disarmed and knocked the humans surrounding him. After that he continued to finish off the fallen angel by decapitating her head. As his sword finished pass through her neck, her head continue to roll to the ground. He also decided to look at Issei condition. Using the power of **Serpent of Ritual **he closed the wound that have been afflicted to Issei. Unfortunately he didn't have ability to restore life to dead person. He cannot save the person Issei desperately cling to. Regret was the word that crossed his mind to express emotion he felt that time.

"I know there are many things you wanted to ask me, but I want you to promise to not tell anyone about me. If you have more questions, you can meet me on the roof top tomorrow." It was the message that he told him, just before Issei collapsed of exhaustion. Before he left, he had to ensure Issei safety. He check the reinforcement that the fallen angel talking about.

He is genuinely surprised that he saw the members of Occult Research Club, frozen apparently fighting some fallen angel and several men in black clothing and winning. He came to conclusion that they are the reinforcement that the fallen angel talking about. He decided to lend a hand a bit by disarming them and severing some tendon of remaining man and then he proceeded to fire some ‹‹Endan›› to the fallen angels. Azure flame emerged from his hand and fired to the remaining fallen angel.

He decided to leave the church perimeter and dispelled his ‹‹Fuzetsu››, as the flow of time and causality in the city returned to normal. Wondering what tomorrow hold he once again returned to his temporary residence. Such was an end of his day today.


	2. Chapter 2

‹‹spell name›› - Indicate name of Unrestricted Spell Used

Author's Note:

I'm sorry for the late update. Actually I planned to update within 7-10 day per update, but my Thesis must be prioritized first so I'm really sorry.

* * *

Chapter 02  
To reach out that hand

Hyoudou Issei was just ordinary high school boy, or so he thought. Ever since the day of his first date and his first death his life will be no longer same as before. He saw a glimpse of a girl with beautiful figure and crimson red hair as he muses over his girlfriend word whilst dying himself, such a shame he really thought he at least would get a kiss if not fondling Yuuma-chan boobs.

"Dammit, I don't want to die." Inwardly he curses. "Really, I don't want to die." He said as he desperately clinging for his life that flashes before him, in the end he could only close his eyes.

It was the first time he meet her. His life saver and his current master, he himself didn't really believed that now he is devil, but after knowing the fact that he retained great deal of freedom he gladly accepted it, also with his inclusion to peerage he can finally starting his own path to be harem king. He also had a chance many great people like Toujou Koneko the Club mascot, Himejima Akeno another Kuoh great lady, and Kiba whom he begrudgingly acknowledged to be better than him.

Few days later he met a foreign girl, she was beautiful and kind person. He could saw a gentleness radiating from her eyes. The look of innocence that she showed him to him really made him want to protect her. Asia Argento, she introduced herself as such. She said she was going to be transferred to church nearby, so he showed her around as an act of courtesy. It was another fateful first encounter in his life.

It was a time around midnight when he was doing his job as a devil. He had rush to that place using his bike, which is really tiring as he cannot use teleportation yet. He entered the house, and suddenly he felt some presence that made him trembled, fear seeped to his body. He tried to check the building and he felt something wet on his shoes.

Blood, it was pool of blood. A sinister face greeted him. The man donned in black priest robe met his gaze. It was unpleasant feeling that struck him after their gazes met.

"Well, well if it isn't shitty devil we got here." The guy in priest robe said to him. "Gotta have some fun" He then proceeded to draw a blade made of light and a gun to attack him. He gloat how he killed the owner of the houses and pull a disgusting laughter on the top of it.

"Freed Sellzan you'd better remember it shitty devil." The guy in priest rob introduced himself to him. "Well you are going to die anyway." Freed leaped suddenly in front of him and tried to slash his hand.

He quickly dodged and summoned his boosted gear. One thing he got to know from this is that the guy in front of is complete nuts. A sword of light continuously slashed at him. He dodged the slash and summoned his sacred gear, a red gauntlet summoned to his left hand as he reflexively used his left hand to block the sword. A surprised expression carved in the face of priest as his blade blocked. Furniture around were broken by the movement of the sword, vase, bench and table had been sliced to pieces.

"Don't get Cocky you shitty devil."

As soon the guy in priest word said that, the slashes become more and more frenzy. He frantically tried to dodge and parry as much as he can.

"Parry, parry, parry don't go shitting me you shitty devil. Do you really thing you can defeat me with just gauntlet just like that." A spark came as the sword of light and his gauntlet collided.

The movement of that guy sword became fiercer than ever. He was cornered. Like a rat that had been chased by a cat he was really cornered.

"Damn it!" He cursed inwardly.

A glimpse of hope in form of opening came to him. Not wasting his time he tried to take the chance.

Using his gauntlet on his left hand, he managed to block a slash that came from his left side. He decided to leap at his enemy. He punched the guy in front of him in the face. The guy was sent flying, but the twisted visage revealed an annoying smirk. He managed to do a back flip whilst sent flying and pull the trigger of his gun.

_Splat_

"Graaagh"

Pain, it was painful. A hot sensation coming from his body, he tried to look at it and blood gushed from his shoulder. A bullet had penetrated his body. The surprise and pain in his body had taken bit of his attention.

"Urrgh"

Another bullet fired and it managed to penetrate his leg. The guy in priest clothing continued to fire bullet and more bullet manage to pierce his belly, he might loss many blood as of now.

"Okay shitty devil, have more fun." He gloats and aimed his gun in front of him. "Oi oi oi, don't think it is over you shitty devil." He shot more bullets but he managed to dodge as he rolled around his body, it was desperate move. "It's over then, well not bad for a shitty devil. Don't worry, I'll turn you into majestic art, hmm how do you like it?" he gloat in front of him as he tried to finish him off.

"Huh, what are you doing?" the guy priest robe asked with questioning tone. He knew that the question didn't direct at him, then whose person that question directed at? After that he decided to look. A familiar figure came in front of him and the nasty priest, it was an innocent figure. He recognized her, a girl with blonde hair wearing priestess robe stand stead fast barring the path between the priest and himself. The expression of innocence on her eyes had changed into that look of determination.

"Please Stop Father Freed." She said with clear tone to the priest in front of her. "I know him, he is not bad person." She continued to defend him with her words. She sincerely could reach out Freed with her word, but he knew that Freed is not that kind of guy.

"Don't say you have been buddy buddy with this shitty devil." Freed said without changing the menacing look on his face. "Oh, I know. You have fallen for that guy over there don't you?" Freed accused nun in front of him. "But that cannot be allowed, you know that shitty devil must be eliminated, right?"

"No it is not like that, even so I don't think what you have done is the right thing. Please believe me he is not bad person." She continued to persuade Freed.

"Tch" Freed was getting annoyed. He decided to grab the nun's hair and spun her around to make her face the boy in front of her. "Look at him, you retard. Those black wings are proof that they are abomination and you said that he is not bad person. Read again you fucking bible." A frustration and anger welled inside him, he knew he is not someone to speak but just seeing the scene in front of him unfold make his blood boil. He wanted to help her. But he cannot do anything, even staying conscious already hard enough with this much blood loss.

"Geh, a nun like you needs to be _educated_ properly." After that Freed proceeded to slam Asia to the wall and tied her hand with her robe, he uses his sword to slowly cut opened the robe she is wearing. Her nearly naked figure revealed before him, if the situations were different he might enjoy the moment. His mind concluded what Freed would do next, he cannot withstand it, not only killing nuts this Self styled priest also trying to rape her. Using remaining strength of what is left he threw piece of wooden remains from the table beside him; it was small piece that he got from fighting Freed.

"Take this" he shouted to make Freed face him as he threw the broken wooden piece. The piece managed to hit Freed's face, a blood could be seen flowing from his head.

"I'll kill you, I'll kill you, you shitty devil …!" Freed shouted while covering his blood in his head. He aimed his gun to him. His consciousness was fading away, a feeling of regret poured into him as he cannot save Asia. As his eye came to shut he saw a flash of lightning bolt across the room, with that his consciousness completely faded.

He awakened to a seemingly familiar room, he also noticed most of his major wound also have been healed and most important thing he woke up with Rias-senpai naked besides him. What a strange scene didn't really computed with his mind. He asked explanation and his senpai explained to him. She explained that Asia was affiliated with fallen angel, the one who killed him in the first place. Even so he cannot accept it there is no way she was affiliated with fallen angel and that insane priest. He lamented how weak he was and decided to trained himself.

The following day he decided to train himself, despite the determination his body quickly gave in as it hadn't fully healed. He didn't expect to see a familiar face. Asia Argento called to him, a genuine happy expression carved in his face as he saw her. He asked about her condition after that battle, hearing her response that she was alright he felt relieved. He tried to spoke with her again, hearing her story he felt sad. Why someone like her had difficulty to have a friend, she was a kind and compassionate person. He decided to be her friend, demon or fallen angel didn't matter he just couldn't let her be. He decided to take her around the city. He showed her to family restaurant, game center, amusement park, and many other things. He wanted to see her keep smiling, it suited her very much, more than the desperate and dreaded face he had saw during the last time he saw her. Looking back at her she was really cute.

They had arrived on a park, and apparently she noticed that some of his wounds hadn't recovered yet. She used her sacred gear to heal his wound, the pain of the wound quickly subsided as the time pass. He noticed her sacred gear had a form of pair of ring that she used to heal him, a fitting ability to someone kind a pure like her.

Suddenly the atmosphere around him had changed, malicious presence loomed in the air, and his body reacted with anticipation. He saw another figure descended from the sky, it was yet another familiar figure.

"Raynare-sama" Asia uttered her word as the fallen angel descended.

"Yuuma-chan" Words escaped from his mouth. It was not a mistake the figure in front of him were really Yuuma-chan. His girlfriend, buchou had told him that she was fallen angel. He hadn't really believed that, not until he clearly saw her form floating before him. A pain resonated in his chest. Betrayed it was word that could describe his feeling right now. He really love her, he wanted his date with her to be fantastic and unforgettable. And now she came to him not even really bother with his life. Disdain was something that he could feel from her gaze. Why, why must life so unfair to him.

"So it is true that you have become a lowly devil." It was directed at him. "And here I expect you won't lower than before." She continued to spoke and turn her gaze to Asia.

"Asia come back." She demanded. "You should be grateful we offer you a place to run." She tried to convince Asia. "Your power is really necessary."

"I cannot do that, I am grateful for your hospitality until now, but I cannot lend my power to someone who regards life lightly." Asia answered clearly to Raynare.

"I cannot accept word 'No'." With that she conjured a spear of light and hurled it forward. Hyoudou Issei quickly summoned his sacred gear, and move to shield Asia. The situation already anticipated by Raynare as she conjured spear while flew forward and slashed Issei's body. Hyoudou Issei fell to his knee.

"Aaargh" he screamed as the tip of the spear slashed his body. Raynare continued to flew upward and hurl the spear to him. Using his gauntlet he deflected the second spear. He saw a gentle green light coming from Asia, and the pain on his slashed body gradually faded.

"Not bad. Hmm Twilight Healing and Twice Critical not a bad combination, still doesn't fare much against me." Raynare spoke as she observed the situation.

"Twice Critical…" He mumbled in his Curiosity. "It was a common sacred gear, and here I thought you have great sacred gear. To think that it was common sacred gear that doubled the power of the user temporarily, what actually higher up thinking?" She said to him. "Asia if you come back I'll let that lowly devil lives. Not a bad deal, I guess?" Raynare tried to pressure Asia.

"Asia you don't have to hear her words. I know your are not like them." The boy stood up mustering his power once again. "Asia gets back! I'll face her so don't worry." He tried to reassure her.

_Boost_

"So you really think you could go against me?" Raynare flew higher. The fallen angel conjured a spear and held it in her hand, the spear glow brighter than before. "Let's see how that boost would save you. Take this!" She threw the spear of light to him. He managed to dodge, but the spear exploded into burst of light. The shockwave threw him off.

"Arrgh" He groaned. More spear of light conjured and flew at him. More explosions made by the spear. He had to expense too much stamina after being thrown around by the explosions. "Then how about this one?" The female fallen angel threw another spear at him. He cannot dodge it using his Gauntlet he tried to block the spear. The spear and gauntlet collide, and a bright explosion occurred in front of him. He was thrown and dropped to the ground.

"Dammit" He cursed. "After all big talk you are still worthless after all." The fallen angel stared down at him who is lying on the ground. She managed to conjure another two spears and threw it at him.

"Aaaaaargh" He screamed as the two spear of light pierced his arm and pinning him to the ground. She descended slowly from her sky, and he could saw her great and sexy figure from his current place. His mind lamented why his recent good view in his life must be accompanied with dread.

"How is that Asia? If you come with me right now, I'll let this worthless devil live another day." The fallen angel spoke to the nun not really far away from her. Another spear of light conjured and summoned to the fallen angel hand. Hyoudou Issei could feel another blood coming out from his body. The skin on his neck had been grazed by the spear of light in the fallen angel hands. He looked at the nun who had fallen to her knee. An expression of dread filled her face.

"Damn you" he said to her. "Shut up!" with that word the fallen angel kicked his face. Once again his consciousness continued to waver. The fallen angel mercilessly kicked his head.

"This is the last time Asia, come back or I'll kill him." The fallen angel continued to pressure her. A visage of sadist clearly painted on the fallen angel.

"I understand, so please… please don't hurt Issei-san any longer." The nun answered in a desperate manner. A tear continued to flow from the nun face.

"That's good girl." A satisfied smile appeared on the fallen angel lips.

"Asia, no. I … I'm still." Another kicked landed on his face as words escaped from his mouth. "Didn't I tell you to shut up" the fallen angel continued to spoke as her feet planted to his face. He could not continue to hold his consciousness. Struggling to not shutting his eyes he could saw Asia approached him and the fallen angel.

"It is alright Issei-san you don't need to be hurt anymore." The nun said to him "Also thank you for being my friend. Our time together is short but I'll definitely …" more tear flow from her face. "I'll definitely…treasure it. So it is okay to rest now." He could feel a tear dropped from her cheek to his face. A warm green light enveloped him as his eyed shut. Like a lullaby from a mother to her baby child it took away his pain and the image in his eyes became more and more blurry. He had fallen unconscious not long afterward.

"Ugh…" He felt something hard on his head. He had awakened as dusk greeted him. He noticed he had been asleep on the park bench. He noticed some hole in his clothing, suddenly he felt something happened. He felt like he was dreaming, a vivid memory flashed in his head. "Asia …" He instinctively screamed, noticing the nun no longer besides him.

"Damn it" He said as he punched the ground.

"Damn it" He summoned his sacred gear. A bright red gauntlet with emerald jewel appeared in his left hand. Clenching fist in his left hand once again he punch the ground.

"Why… Why I am so weak." He looked at his sacred gear. "You are supposed to make me stronger, right?" he continued "I want to be strong… I want to be stronger dammit." As if answering his plight the gauntlet started shine a changed its form. A more draconic arm formed the gauntlet shape. After that he determined to save Asia, and return to his house for his preparation.

In the next day he went to school. His mind was concentrated on how he would save Asia, none of the lecture in the class matter in his head. He noticed Matsuda and Motohama also dozing off in the class. From a certain point of view both of them completely absorbed by the lesson, except the text book just a cover for another book which he suspected a porn magazine or manga. He looked at Sakai; the boy look absorbed in a deep thought and looks confused. He remembered that Sakai tried to investigate his girlfriend Yuuma-chan, the transfer student seem quite eager to help those around him. After the reveal that Yuuma-chan was a fallen angel named Raynare. He decided to stop him and warn him as quickly as possible.

He tried to warn Sakai during lunch, but he was nowhere to be seen. After school he had a club activity, Occult Research Club it was the name of club he belonged right now, buchou had warned him to give up on Asia but he could not just let it be. He finished the club after a short meeting. He saw Sakai passing the corridor near library committee.

He asked Sakai for some time to talk about something. He also said to the transfer student that he already met his girlfriend and she is alright, which is true. He was taken aback when Sakai apparently noticed something had plagued his mind. He decided to consult a bit of his problem with Sakai. He told him about Asia, not entirely but at least he could get a gist of his problem. After hearing that Sakai told him to take step carefully. He also could saw Sakai a bit confused after he said buchou's name. His voice sounded like a desperate plea as he continued the conversation, Sakai was a good guy he was certain of it. He let his emotion flow in the last conversation, his determination welled up and he readied himself to confront Raynare and her group. As he ran he could hear Sakai called to him. As he turns his face to Sakai, the transfer student gave him a bookmark. Sakai called it a charm. What a nice guy.

Right now he is in front of the abandoned church, the base of his enemies. He knew he could not do something alone if he force his way through the front gate. Yesterday he could hear a voice from his gauntlet. Now he had the power, more than just boosting his power once he could probably do it more than once. He had decide to strike from above the church after flying and using his boost he managed to pulled off a surprise attack. He noticed a priest buried in debris from his surprise dive attack.

Freed Sellzan it was the name of the man in priest robe, he looked at freed and questioned him. "Asia…Where is Asia?!" he said out loud to him as his body pinned to the ground by the debris.

"You shitty devil" Freed said to him. He raised his hand to punch him. "Wait…wait…wait" he spoke to him. "There… behind the altar" he pointed to altar. "That way, huh?" he punched the annoying priest and sent him unconscious. He rushed to underground place that located behind the altar.

He arrived at a scene that he didn't want to watch, there he saw Asia chained to a cross. He rushed his way through the exorcists surrounding her knocking some of them in the process. He finally arrived at the altar, Raynare smiled before him as he caught falling Asia.

"You may take your reward; she is no longer useful anyway." The fallen angel said to him. "Asia…Asia…" he desperately called the name of the nun in front of him. "Issei-san?" A weak sound came from her near lifeless body. "Thank you for coming. Thank you for being my friend" She managed to give him as smile as she spoke. "What did you do to her?" he demanded answer from the fallen angel. "I only take her Sacred Gear, though the process might kill her. Well at least she is quite useful for a mere human" The fallen angel answered in a disinterested tone.

"Why? Yuuma-chan… why?!" He asked the woman besides him. "She should be grateful, lowly human like her could be useful." Anger filled his heart as he heard those words. "I really love Yuuma-chan, and I really want our date to be special." He spoke. "Even so I cannot let you." Rage momentarily filled his mind

_Boost_

The only thing in his mind right now is Asia. He decided to at least bring Asia out from here. He pushed Raynare aside with his increased strength as he carried Asia in his arm and charge directly to the exit from the underground room. He tried to fly straight through the exit, his back was left opened as many bullet managed to hit his back. Even with his boosted power he could not keep up with too many enemies shooting at him.

He finally reached the antechamber of the church. He laid Asia body to the nearest bench. Despair came to him when he could sense life in Asia's body is becoming smaller and smaller over the time. He checked her breath and holding hope as much as he could, while also he tried to brace himself of reality. He could hear sound of foot step and flapping wing coming to his way. Most of his energy already exhausted, this might be his final battle. He cannot even save his friend in the end.

"Asia, I will save you soon." As soon as he said that, exorcists led by Raynare started coming from the underground and surround him. A barrage of bullet from the exorcist gun rained down on him.

"Sorry Buchou, this might be my end." He steeled his resolved as he charge the bullet and Raynare spears. He managed to knock down a few of them. A cunning smile appeared on Raynare's lips. The fallen angel hurled a spear of light toward Asia's near lifeless body. He quickly rushed to Asia's side, the fallen spear manage to pierce his body as he tried to shield her. He managed to shield Asia's body. He noticed Asia's body now devoid of any warmth.

Despair hit him as he realized Asia is no longer live. He could not believe it. The fact that Asia is dead shook him greatly. He held Asia's body and shielded her as rain of bulled and spear of light continued to strike him. He nearly passed out as once again a spear thrown to him. A faint Azure light shone in front of him blocking a spear that flew to him. He could only faintly hear the conversation going on between his savior and Raynare.

‹‹Fuzetsu››

It was a word that flashed through his ear. The world suddenly lost its color, the fallen angel in front of him and exorcists surrounding him were suspended in place. The gauntlet in his hand started to shone brightly. A gentle warm light evelop him and the nun he held. In a flash he could saw the head of his tormentor severed and rolled out in the ground. Fear, it was the feeling that. His presumed savior approached him, his vision were blurred as he nearly reached his limit. He could hear his voice spoke to him.

"I know there are many things you wanted to ask me, but I want you to promise to not tell anyone about me. If you have more questions, you can meet me on the roof top tomorrow." He could recognize the voice, after that he used his blurred vision to confirm his suspicion.

'_Sakai' _

He wondered why his friend was here as he exhausted himself and fall unconscious.

* * *

Confused was a word that would aptly described Rias Gremory's feeling right now.

Hyoudou Issei was someone who would defend his friend to the very end, it was the impression that she got when she made him joined her peerage. Stalwart yet troublesome little brother, honestly she could saw Issei as something like that. But his behavior right now was beyond troublesome.

She was infuriated and her mind also in a bit of disarray as her familiar inform her that her newest member of her peerage went alone and try to assault fallen angel headquarter that roam within her territory. She already suspected Issei could not stand against it, especially after seiing his reaction when she explained the aftermath of his battle with the exorcist. He vehemently requested her to allow him to meet that nun despite her affiliation with fallen angels. While she could trust Issei on his word that the nun was not like her fallen angel and exorcists friend. It was still dangerous prospect, that's why she cannot let him did it. It was not that she could not understand his plight as he wanted to save that nun, but going alone like he was doing right now was beyond reckless. She had suspected the boy still quite impulsive and needed to remind the danger of going off alone.

She hastily assembled her peerage to rescue the younger boy. Her familiar already located where the fallen holding their base. All of her peerages quickly prepared themselves to battle with the fallen angel. Loitering around her territory was acceptable, but laying their hand on her precious pawn meant that they warrant death penalty.

She decided to split her group into two groups. One group went from the front and one from the back of the church. The first group went from the front to confront the exorcists consisted of Kiba and Koneko. The other group consisted of her and her queen Akeno would came from behind to attack fallen angel expecting their arrival and annihilate them there.

The first group already arrived and managed to confront exorcists on their way overall there was no problem for her peerage, tough she was bit concerned as Kiba showed a different behavior on combat due to his personal disdain against stray exorcists. Her group also arrived and greeted by three fallen angels. She could fell her lips forming a smile, she might not be sadist like Akeno but she will enjoy the short moment she had to thoroughly destroy them.

It was not a difficult fight, she was certain her peerage were winning. Koneko and Kiba already defeat most of the exorcists along the way. She herself currently was charging energy on her power of destruction to blast enemies in front of her.

Something strange happened to her. She was pretty sure she haven't fired any finishing shot yet, but three fallen angels before her already knocked down and burned in azure colored flame. She was surprised and worried about another party coming, and she certainly didn't prepare herself or peerage for another surprise attack. She called her peerage as she was worried about Kiba and Koneko. A strange response coming from her peerages and then she decided to immediately come to their place. She let the fallen angel for now as they were unconscious and she had more pressing things to handle.

Rias had arrived to the place where her remaining peerage was located. She found situation even stranger that previous one. All of the Exorcists were fallen unconscious on the ground, while nothing wrong with that as it made her job easier the following report from her peerage was the mind boggling one. She also managed to see a figure of fallen angel with head severed from her body that slowly dissipated into light. She also saw Issei her pawn shielding a woman with his body.

She quickly gathered her thought and ordered Koneko to examine Issei. He hoped nothing worse would come after this. She also ordered Akeno to prepare healing spell for them

"His body is completely fine." The petit girl responded to her.

"Completely fine?" she cannot Process what she meant for a moment.

"His body was fine. There are no signs of injury his body. Currently he is just unconscious because he was exhausted." The petit girl of her peerage explained to her.

"That's impossible, we clearly seen his cloth battered and had many hole in it." A young handsome boy from his peerage interjected.

Something really strange really happened here and she had absolutely no clue about it. These kinds of situation were not only confusing but also dangerous.

"Koneko can you tell the presence that causing it." She bet her herself on Koneko, as Koneko was the one in her peerage who had highest aptitude to sensing presence.

The petit girl only could shake her head as reply, which is disappointing for her.

"How about the nun he was protecting."

Once again Koneko reply by shaking her head. She knew what it means, that means Issei still failed to protect the nun.

"Buchou, please look at this." Kiba showed a pair of ring to her. "I find this where the fallen angel body dissipate. I think this is originally belonged to the nun."

Rias pitied the nun, not only she was casted away from her place. This girl also came to worse shelter than before, and to be killed on the top of it. She also sympathized with the boy plight, judging from what the boy said and his determination to save the nun she deduced despite her allegiance the nun was not a bad person.

"So, Buchou what will you do?" Kiba asked him.

"I will use my evil piece to revive this girl, Issei already worked hard to save her. I think I would reward his bravery, also her sacred gear must be great addition to ower combat ability."

"ara ara, buchou you don't need to shy you know. If you want to save her you don't really need to find roundabout way to say it and just say so." Her queen and best friend Akeno said to her, it make her a bit embrassed.

With that she and her peerage decided to return as she felt unsafe to linger within this church any longer.

* * *

Sakai Yuji was returning from the church to his residence. It was a small house that he used to stay within this city. The house itself should not exist, but he borrowed a bit power of creation from Sepent of Ritual to create this temporary residence. He decided to went to sleep immediately to see what hold for the next day.

The following day had arrived he had prepared to met Issei in rooftop during lunch, but Issei apparently could not came to school and absent a day for a sick leave. He though Issei might not fully prepared mentally or still exhausted after the event of yesterday unfold.

Currently he is at library idly reading book as nothing he really needed to do as a library committee. He already had done most of the job along with other staffs. He once again read the book about mythology, Ars Goetia. It the topic of the book really interest him, not only many of Guze no Tomogara had their name from Ars Goetia. The name of president of Occult Research Club also tied closely with the demon of Ars Goetia. He remembered something from yesterday.

"The fact you didn't know the boy behind you is devil himself is pure idiocy"

The fallen angle said Issei was a devil. He really felt different presence from Issei after his first date, while the presence was quite similar. He also remembered that president of Occult Research Club also come as reinforcement for Issei last night, such connection really made them suspicious in his eye.

Not long after that Student Council visited the library. Student council sometimes visit the library to check library committee for once a while, they also do it to check another committee within their supervision. There was something different about student council today, apparently they also wanted to introduce their newest inclusion to their newest member. He was confused that how easy somehow getting a seat on a student council, rumor said it also because the current Student Council President Shitori Souna are heiress to one of two family that own the school.

Genshirou Saji was the name of the boy currently introducing himself. Like Issei he could sense a same weird feeling from entire student council. Maybe that was the strange feeling that he sensed first time he actually came to school stem from the fact they were devil. He did not want come to early conclusion as he was willing to hear explanation from Issei first.

School is finally over, and he was on his way home. He was thinking something when question posed to him.

_Something bothering your mind_

"Not really, but the time gap between our first arrival and our first hostile encounter are quite short."

_So, what you had in mind?_

"I think I'll also need to train and develop new technique or spell. There might be more powerful opponent and I don't think I should just dependant on you."

_If that is you wish then I would assist you in your endeavor_

"Thank you"

23:00

He had chosen place in the outskirt of the city to start his training. He set up a small ‹‹Fuzetsu›› to keep the outsider interfering with his training. He started to gather Power of Existence and sensing its flow coursing through his body. He tried to form unrestricted spell, materialization of Power of Existence, forming the Image, it was the training that he was doing right now. Unrestricted Spell essentially a method to bring forth impossibilities and right now he was trying to create new spell using his ‹‹Grammatica›› and ‹‹Endan›› as base for the new one. One of problem was that most Guze no Tomogara and Flame haze used flame as their base materialization of Power of Existence while not entirely wrong it was getting stale and easily predicted if they have something that specially set against flame like his anti-flame ring Azure.

Right now he was trying to use different type of materialization using his Power of Existence during his encounter with fallen angel yesterday. A power that manifest in the form of light rather than flame was his idea in developing new power. An Azure light ball shone in his palm, he continue to put more Power of Existence to it to make it shine brighter. The he tired to shoot it to a target. A beam of light was formed and the light continued to pass and pierced the target. He continued to train his new spell for a while and continued to sleep.

The following day was a day he waited eagerly. He needed to confront Issei to confirm things as of now. He wanted to believe the boy was not up to no good. So he decided to went to school early, except he hadn't prepared himself for a surprise. There was a transfer student that transferred to his class, which in itself was not really that surprising. It was the identity of that girl that made him surprised.

"My name is Asia Argento." The girl introduced herself in front of the class. "I may new to this place, but I hope we can get along." Thus the girl continued her introduction with a big smile on her face.


	3. Chapter 3

‹‹spell name›› - Indicate name of Unrestricted Spell Used

Chapter 03  
Uncertain Case

"My name is Asia Argento." The girl introduced herself in front of the class. "I may new to this place, but I hope we can get along." Thus the girl continued her introduction with a big smile on her face.

The event that unfolded before his eyes really surprised Sakai Yuji. He was pretty sure that the girl in front of him already dead in Issei's arm several days ago. He felt regretful to prevent that from happening, but seeing the supposedly dead person spoke before him make him felt unease and confused. He decided to look at Issei to confirm the situation, the boy face gave off expression of relieve and happy rather than shocked. He deduced that Issei knew what actually happen, that would be mean the girl named Asia Argento was not really dead at the time or she came back to live after he had left several days ago.

Devil, it was the most suspicious thing he managed to remember from his head. He remembered the word fallen angel told to him.

_"Are goddamn blind? Can't you tell the difference between us fallen angel and devil? That alone pretty much tell me you are stupid."_

Those words once again echoed in his head. He thought his next best course of action was discussing this matter with Issei. He felt bit unease as carefree atmosphere that permeated in the class room. He knew that other than him and Issei none of his classmate would know that the girl in front of them should be dead several days ago. But none of those matter to them.

They accepted the new student with warm welcome and smile in their face. For them the girl in front of them was just a transfer student. The boys in the class room have set their sight on her with great interest on their mind. The girl also expressed some interest to the blonde transfer student. Many of his classmates had already whispering amongst them self and prepared to engage her in conversation. Motohama and Matsuda already burst and proclaim their interest on her in midst of class. It looks they have gained more spirits than usual, which usually they gained from having perverted thought. He knew sometimes they were ridiculous, but to shouted assessment of a three size newly transferred student on her first day would gone too far.

"I am currently staying in Hyoudo Issei-san place." The girl said added in her introduction.

"What?" a nearly synchronous loud sound echoed in the middle of classroom.

In an instant boy in the class set their gaze on Issei. Matsuda and Motohama already seized Issei and interrogated him. They asked Issei how could the blonde beauty transfer student ended up in his residence. He could saw Issei frantically tried to free himself while answering their question in a way that would increase his chance to break free from the clutch of his own friend.

The girl in the class also seized the chance to spoke directly to her. Many of the girls already swarmed and surrounded the girl. Some of the girl expression changed slightly after the blonde transfer student said that she was living in Issei's residence. The expression was not malice but more of worried and concern.

"Say, does your room have a lock, Asia-san?" One of the girls asked.

"Yes." The blonde transfer student answered with a slight nod.

"Check the bath and toilet carefully." Another girl warned the blonde girl with worried expression in her face.

"Check?" The blonde girl responded with a confused look.

"Yes, you never know if there is camera installed." The third girl added.

"Camera?" the blonde girl expressed another confused look.

A yell begging those girls to stop could be heard from the other side of class room. He pitied Issei even if the boy was pervert he was sure that boy wouldn't do the crime accused to him, tough he suppose it was just the classmate messing with Issei.

He supposed this kind of playful atmosphere was not bad; it reminded him during his day in high school with his friend from Misaki Municipal High School. Those eventful days already beyond him, even if he had resolved to put all regrets behind and facing his own penance for everything he had done in the end he still yearned for those days.

After a bit ruckus during the introduction the class resumed as usual. He looked at the newly introduced student, while he still had a fair share amount of suspicion on her he put out that thought on hold until later.

"Sakai..."

"Sakai..."

"Oi Sakai"

A boy's voice came calling him from another seat not far from him. It was Hyoudou Issei, a boy who just teased or more accurately ridiculed by the girls in the class. He had thought maybe Issei would like to talk about what happened during few days ago in the cathedral. While he also needs to talk about the concerning matter he thought it would not appropriate to converse such a thing during the class.

"Ummm, actually I'd like to ask for some help?" an unexpected response come from the boy named Hyoudou Issei

He thought he would like to talk about their previous unfortunate encounter. Even so, he thought it wouldn't hurt to hear him out first.

"What is the matter?"

"Well, I actually want to organize a welcome party for Asia. I want her more familiar with everyone in the class. So…" a small awkward pause came to halt the line of the conversation. "So I'd like to invite you to the party too." Hyoudou Issei stared him with full expectation on his face.

"Um, Actually I have to attend the library committee, so I cannot guarantee I could come."

"Don't worry the party start at late evening, I and Asia also need to attend Occult Research Club" responded the boy big smile.

"Well, if it was after meeting then I could try to manage it somehow." He responded to Issei. He felt something odd about Issei previous statement so he asked him something as well. "By the way, how come Asia attends Occult Research Club? She just transferred didn't she?"

"Ah, well Asia and buchou already known each other before she transferred"

"Is that so?" still suspicious Sakai pressed on a bit.

"Yes, they have known each other."

"Well if you say so."

And the class continued as usual.

Old school building

It was a building located on the southern side of the school grounds. It was an old building that was surrounded by the woods giving it a sense of secrecy and mystery. Despite called old the building the building itself were not worn down by any means, the exterior and the interior also still look as good as new. The building itself have adopted medieval European style. On this building a fitting club was conducting their activity.

Occult Research Club a club that dedicated themselves the mystery and occult. The member themselves were not many but all of them were students whose name known around the school and had good reputation and achievement track record.

"That concludes my report about Asia" a woman with long black hair said to a person in front of her

"That was a good news then, who would thought she had a hidden great talent in magic, most likely she will be great asset for us to come" the woman with long crimson hair affirming the report. "Um… Akeno, have you found the mysterious attacker that 'help' us during our battle to rescue Issei?" asked the crimson haired woman to Akeno.

"Unfortunately we haven't found anything on our end. Rias, should we contact Sirzech Lucifer-sama for assistance concerning this matter?" offered Akeno to Rias.

"No, I don't want to make Onii-sama worried about me also that would be rude to him if he was attending an official matter, don't you think so?" Rias answered to her friend

"Even so I think this is not a matter that we should took lightly?" a worried expression came across the black haired girl face as she expressed her opinion

"Then do you have a suggestion regarding this?" it is clear that Rias was reluctant to report this matter to her brother which she didn't like to bother. Also for someone like Rias, this matter was something that she would take into her own hand and solves it 'herself' thus she asked Akeno her best friend and confidant an opinion regarding these matter.

"I know you are reluctant about involving Sirzech-sama in this matter, therefore how about proposing a joint investigation with Sitri family"

"You mean to involve Souna?" Rias felt a bit skeptic about the suggestion as she reconfirms it again.

"Yes, I think at least we should inform her as well. She was your friend since childhood, and this matter also might bring more trouble than we expect if we just let it go. I am pretty sure she will be willing to help regarding this matter" the black haired girl expressed her concern

"We'll do that then, Akeno please prepare tea for our meeting with Souna after school."

"Yes Buchou" The girl named Akeno replied with smile on her face.

After school

Kuoh Academy's library

It was an area located in the school new building. The area used for library was far larger than area within the building. The school's library filled with many books from different category ranging from reference text book to fictional story likes novel and many others. Surprisingly these large collections of books was managed by a committee that consist less than ten people, while seemingly too much work load for each individual to bear this committee still successfully kept the library collection indexed and ordered.

The library committee was the organization of student body that responsible for everything that related to library, as one of the school committee they were supervised by the member of student council and they also had a member assigned to monitor them. The decision to have a member to monitor their activity was not made out of distrust rather than in order keep the quality of each committee work, the assigned member also help with work of the committee they were assigned to.

Sakai Yuji was one of those committee members. Right now he was attending meeting with the rest of the committee about the library annual maintenance. The problem was he could not really concentrate with the meeting. Right now he was thinking about the last incident and the fact that there were too many things he didn't know. He thought he would at least get some information from Issei, but the person in question apparently forget or purposely ignore their encounter.

'Does he really forget or was I being too vague?' he pondered with a perplexed look on his face.

"Oi Sakai, are you okay? Your face says something wrong with you" said the boy beside him.

Like him the boy also member of library committee, he was also 2nd year student. Both of them had just arrived in library while the other apparently had arrived before them. He also met another figure that didn't belong to library committee. He was a boy named Saji Genshirou. The blonde boy was member of student council that was assigned to help and monitor the activity of the library committee.

'I could feel similar presence like Hyoudou Issei. Does that mean he was also devil?'

He pondered about the possibility about Saji as a Devil.

'It wouldn't be much stretch to assume the all member of student council were devils, but the problem was how to approach this matter. Depending on the circumstances I might become their enemy, worst case I would need to retreat from this city.' Sakai Yuji Pondered in his mind.

Once again he take caution over what the boy Saji Genshirou doing. During the meeting he apparently he was observed by the boy. He didn't know what that boy intention was, but he will just act like normal for now.

He sat on the chair while he waited for other member to arrive at the library. He tried to act as normal as possible as his most of mind actually thinking about many things that happens ever since he came to this world. The matter about devil and the word of the fallen angel plague his mind.

The meeting mostly consists of sorting the issue in the library, for example: Disposal of books, additional collection, digital media management, etc. He noticed that Saji Genshirou had taken note during meeting. The boy also tried his best to steal a glance at him while the meeting currently in progress as if he was stalking someone.

The meeting was just finished the blonde boy also have already made note from meeting to report to the student council. Wondering what he should do next, Sakai proceeded to meet Hyoudou Issei to ask him about welcoming party for Asia Argento.

After School  
Student Council Room

In a large room within the new school building two figures could be seen talking to each other.

One of them saw the Student Council President Shitori Souna.

She has black colored bob cut hair. She also wore a glass befitting her personality which also gave her more dignified look. She herself considered as one of the most beautiful ladies in Kuoh Academy.

Another figure was the Vice-President of the Student Council.

She has tall figure and very long black hair that match her stature, and like Souna she also wore a glass. She also considered one of the most beautiful in Kuoh Academy. She was parallel to Akeno regarding their relationship with their own respective organization leader.

"Should I read the report for today?" offered the long haired girl.

"Please do" as the girl named Souna affimed it.

"First point: Regarding activity of student council, everyone had already placed within their respective assigned post. All of them had done a splendid job doing their respective task assigned to them." a small pause came as the taller girl confirmed the expression of her superior regarding the report. "Second point: regarding our peerage activity, most of our peerage had steady growth regarding combat prowess and contractual job. Our newest addition Saji Genshirou had shown his most earnest effort to contribute to the peerage, though some of his attitude still has rooms for improvements."

"Room of Improvement, is it? Considering his attitude as of we know, he might cause a little trouble. At very least he is not as eccentric Rias newest pawn." A sign of weariness came from the mouth of the girl.

"Actually Kaichou, there is something I want to ask you." The girl with longer hair asked with unchanging expression on her face.

"What is it?" an immediate reply came from Souna.

"It is about the duty that you gave to Saji. It was you order to have him observe person named Sakai Yuji, isn't it?" asked Tsubaki to her superior.

"Yes, I gave order directly to him" another reply came from Souna.

"Is there any particular reason about him that sparks your interest? Or do you think he is someone potentially beneficial to join you peerage?" Tsubaki keep continue her line of question.

"I had taken quite interest in him. So far he had display an earnest effort doing his job in the library committee, judging from the books he read he also had taken interest in mythology and Occult." Souna replied without a sign of being bothered after answering many questions from Tsubaki.

"While I think that he has a good trait and that he might suit your preference in recruiting member. I think that was not all there is to it right? Also interests within mythological topic fall closer to occult within Gremory territory isn't it?" with another reasoning once again Tsubaki asked Souna about her intention.

"Well it was my intuition, but I feel he had some kind power hidden within him. There is something off about him. I cannot really grasp what is it? He might had sacred gear within him." a brief pause came within her word as if something hindering her mind "Rias might notice this if it was not because her matter regarding fallen angel occupying her mind. I knew Rias had blessing of spotting potential recruit, even so I can't just let her have all good things, don't you think so?" a smile came from her lips as she told her Vice-President about her reasoning.

"Like Rias-sama you really like competition, didn't you kaichou?" with a smile Tsubaki said to Souna.

"I won't deny it, it is just I am more subtle than her when it comes to that." She replied back to her confidant. "Is there anything else to report?"

"Yes, there was invitation from Gremory to her place after the club activities meeting. Her queen already informed me that both of them await us on their club room." The Vice-President said with more serious tone this time. "She said it was urgent matter and she hopes for favorable reply from us." Tsubaki explained to Souna.

"An urgent matter. What might that be?" Souna expressed concern regarding the invitation. "If it was really urgent matter then at very least I need to attend to hear what it is." Still wondering what is the actual problem. "Tsubaki please make preparation to meet Rias." With that Souna asked her best friend to meet her childhood friend.

Noon, After Club Activities  
Karaoke's Room

It was a Karaoke Box room. The room itself had a dim color with much other color illuminate the inner part of the room. There was a large monitor displaying many lists of songs in the screen. There was a table full of snack and canned drinks (alcohol free). Surrounding the table was a couch where many people sat, merrily smiling, eating, drinking, singing and chatting.

Sakai Yuji was also one of the many people sat in the couch. Such a place was already reserved in order to facilitate a welcome party of the new transfer student 'Asia Argento'. The person in question was also awkwardly trying to play tambourine as she waits for her order to sing in the Karaoke box. Many of them really look forward to see Asia's performance, ever since she transferred into class she was center of attention in the class.

Her look was so innocent that made many people want to protect her, majority of the class feel as such. Well many girls in his class apparently quite vehement to protect her as they believe most of men (at least the one who present her) belong to the categories who want to violate her due to her innocence.

It was especially True to for two girls beside her Murayama-san and Kitayama-san. The reason they were willing to join in was they didn't want something bad happened to Asia if they just let her went along with the perverted trio. The long haired girl with twin tail was Murayama. Another girl was short haired girl was Kitayama. Both belonged to same club, the Kendo club. Apparently they had been victim of the Trio perverted antic in the past, thus came their cautiousness when it comes to the Trio which culminated when both of them chase and try to beat Issei after the Trio tried to peek girls in Kendo Club while they were changing outfit. Apparently Matsuda and Motohama managed to get away during the whole fiasco, this incident happen during the first time he met Issei. This cautious attitude also extended to him as he actually one of few people who got along with the Trio despite their eccentrics.

He thought that was unfair assumption, but when he look back three of the four guys present was the Perverted Trio. Three people have a notorious reputation for their lecherous and lewd attitude, and for him who had befriended those by occurrence made his reputation within rest of his other classmate waver a bit. While he himself had some Issue with their attitude he believed they were not that much bad, at very least he won't let them to peek any girls within his presence.

The last person present was Kiryu Aika. She was bespectacled girl with brown hair. Out of every one present she was the most flexible person, as she had no problem on engaging conversation with anyone even it was perverted trio. She was also getting along well with Asia Argento. Not even a day she already acted as a close friend to Asia. Apparently she was eager to make conversation with her especially about her relationship with Issei.

He himself prefer to be listener during conversation, it was because the perverted trio and Kiryu herself preferred to engage in topic that one didn't usually join, in other words she was a pervert as well.

The seating order also had been arranged to provide the most comfortable way possible (or so he was told) with Asia sandwiched between Murayama and Kitayama on the couch that face directly to monitor. On their right side was the couch where he was seated and beside him was the girl named Kiryu Aika. And in front of him who was seated on the left side of Asia's couch was the perverted trio consisting Issei, Motohama, and Matsuda.

"_**It has been a while since you had been involved in this kind of festive right."**_

"Well that was true." He said in his mind as he gave off a small smile on his lip.

He affirmed that was a long time ago since he had came to a party like this. A warming and merry atmosphere here also didn't felt bad form him. If at least Shana was here it would feel much better. As he was musing about many things in his mind, the girl beside him called to him.

"Nee… Sakai, are you also interested in Asia as well?" the bespectacled said to him with a coy smile.

The other two girls look a bit wary of him, while person in question looks a bit embarrassed. Meanwhile the perverted trio had serious look as if telling him depending on the response he might got into trouble. He had been the member of the class not very long ago but he had gist of Kiryu personality, he thought it was just her teasing him to spice up the mood. Even so this line of conversation needs to proceed with caution.

"It comes a bit out of nowhere, don't you think?" he replied with a confused face.

"You see our Asia here had very cute face don't you agree?"

"I won't deny it." He could saw the other two girl nodded to her word in a synchronous manner as he answer her question. "But I don't think that was all you reason to ask me right?" he answered as he gulp his canned juice.

"During first time Asia arrived in our school, unlike other guys you don't seem particularly passionate about it, but right now you were one of the boys present here." And with that she gave reason to pursue this line of conversation more. "Is there something that makes you interested on her after all?"

The other girls stared him intently. He wondered should he use this conversation to stir Issei awareness to his desired information. He decided to use this conversation as bait. He knew this kind of thing might be despicable for some people, but right now he had not much choice. Beneath this scene he might already came right into a potential enemy territory. He could not risk acting without clear information.

"Interest, is it? Well there might be something that interests me." With a smile he stated it to them.

"Sakai, you…"

"Bastard"

"!?"

He could saw the Motohama and Matsuda shedding tears with mixed expression of sadness and anger, while Issei seemed a bit shocked. Meanwhile the reactions of the girls were.

"Can't it be?" the twin tailed girl stared at him.

"A love encounter" the short haired girl continued the word from one another. Both of the girls already lost on their own fantasy world.

"…" the blonde girl just fell silent and

"Sakai, I didn't know you would be so bold." Kiryu added another fuel to the flame.

He let out a sigh while the result was expected, but it was troublesome regardless. That's why he had hard time interacting with girls they were unpredictable, even you could somehow predict their action they always come up with something more troubling. He decided to straight things straight first.

"What I mean by interest is not interest like what you think." he tried to explain to people in front of him. Somehow the girls seemed disappointed, meanwhile the boys seemed freed from some kind of weight.

"Then, what makes you interest in her?" the bespectacled girl continued her inquiry.

"You could say I have seen someone look like her before, though I don't really know her name." he said to them as he prepared for his next move on this conversation.

"So you interested in girl who looks like her before, but you didn't get to know her name. It could be Asia after all." Another shot came from Kiryu.

"Kya, a forgotten past encounter", "Somehow it feels romantic." The girl said with rather happy looking expression. This also triggers another blush from Asia

Yet another delusional response from the girls of kendo club, is that their girly side surfacing or something else? He cannot really fathom it. He really needs to get this straight.

"Kiryu-san, don't make another misunderstanding please. Also I don't think the girl I met before was Argento-san, after all…" he paused before continuing. His next words would destroy this atmosphere after all. "The girl I saw already dead." He continued further "I happened to see her dying body, that time I also seen a boy clutching her body. Truly a pitiful scene, shame I couldn't do anything."

The expression of most people present on the scene turn differently. Especially expressions of those he referred indirectly during conversation. He could saw Asia Argento expression turn grim as she stiffened upon hearing those words. He could also saw Issei had a great shock, his current expression indicated something wrong with him. He now had confirmed that he didn't forget that event, which means Issei purposely ignore that event or he really cannot recognized him during their meeting that night.

"Well, that was a good movie the scene really moved me. You really made me remember of actor of that scene Argento-san" He said that to close of his sentence.

"Don't give us suspense dammit" said Motohama.

"Sakai-kun, that was rude you know. Look Asia got scared, doesn't she?" said Katase as she reprimand him.

"Sorry Argento-san" he said to Asia. "Also I am sorry everyone to bring such topic to a party." With that he bowed to everyone.

"No, it's alright I was just a bit surprised." Asia Argento responded.

"Sakai, we come with me for awhile." Without much expression Hyouduo Issei stood up from where his seats were. This prompt response from many people involved.

"Issei-san…"

"Hyoudou, I don't think Sakai doing that out of malice so you don't really have to angry with him right?" Murayama said to Issei.

"That's right Hyoudou, Sakai-kun already apologized didn't he? Also didn't Asia already forgive him?" now Katase also appeared to cover him.

"Guys, can you just not assume I am going to beat up people?" The expression on his face came back to normal. "I just want to talk about something regarding that scene he saw that's all." Issei tried to defended himself."Geeze, what did you think I actually was?" he said that with bit annoyed tone.

"A lust incarnate" Kiryu said with a grin in her face.

He let out a sigh, if he didn't act sooner this line conversation never end.

"It is alright I also want to talk about him about that scene during lunch but apparently he had club activities." He said to them, with that he exited the room with Issei.

A certain room

"I am sorry it would be rude to address you indirectly like that didn't I?" He apologized once again to Hyoudou Issei.

"It is alright, also I haven't thank you for saving us days ago." With that Issei expressed his gratitude to him. You said to me right? If I had a question I could ask to you." The boy said to him. Actually there many things that I want to ask you, but I am at loss on what I would like to ask. Many things are still confusing even now I am confused by all of that." Then Issei gave off brighter expression. "But don't be afraid, I had done what you asked to, actually I feel bad about it but as you told me haven't told buchou about it."

"Is that so?" He gave concerned look.

Now, can I ask something?

Yes, what is it?

"Actually Sakai, who are you? How did you know I was there? And how did you defeat those fallen angel, buchou told me that those fallen angel was stronger than ordinary human and conjure a spear of light? Are you perhaps an exorcist?" The boy named Issei asked many kind of question.

He didn't expect to get a barrage of question all of sudden. There were many questions that were directed at him, while he consider answering honestly he cannot simply said he was human from another world. Thus he tried to give best answer he thought possible.

"First, I am Sakai, Sakai Yuji your classmate." That was his response. "Second, about how I could locate your position. Hyoudou, do you remember the bookmark I gave you"

"Hyoudou Issei nodded in response to his question. "It was the charm that you gave me right."

"Yes, actually it was a special device. It has a spell that tells me if the holder was in danger, and gives the signal of their general location."

Hyoudou Issei look dumbfounded as he said those words

"Don't worry. I only do that as precaution. I figure out you would encounter trouble from the content of the conversation and the way you speak. I had no intention to stalk you or anything. If you want, you could just get rid that bookmark." He said to him ensuring he didn't want to plot something against him. "About being exorcist, honestly I don't really know. From the definition of the word it was job of someone purify evil or such right? Then it is no, I am not exorcist"

"Then you defeat those fallen angel using magic?" he said those in awe.

"You could say I used some kind of spell, tough that's not all there is to it." With that he fulfilled his duty to answer Issei's question. "I also had several question for you. Would you mind to answer them?"

"Ye...Yes"

"Issei, what are you actually? The fallen angel that attacks you said you are devil? So what is it, are you human or devil?" he asked with more serious tone.

"Err… I'm sorry, actually I am a devil. I didn't actually want to deceive you, but there are many reasons behind this. Also I just recently become devil."

"Wait, what do you mean recently?"

"I actually had died before and buchou saved my life by turning me into devil. It was during the time when I told you I want to go to date with my girlfriend." A bitter expression came across his face. "My girlfriend actually a fallen angel that wants to kill me, she said it was because I had a sacred gear. That girl was the fallen angel you killed." more word carried more weight and anger to Hyoudou Issei Expression.

"Sorry, I don't really know that it was you girlfriend. I only do what I had to do base on situation." Now he felt guiltier than before.

"No, it's okay. I was grateful for you when save me that time. I cannot forgive her for what she had done to Asia." A rage filled expression that Issei sported before became melancholy. "It's just even if it was a fake I really loved her. I really want to make girl I love happy, apparently God didn't really care about us human." He said those with word with the feeling of malice toward God, it was like lamentation of someone who had abandoned. "Ah, I forgot I was devil. Of course he won't help me right." He said those words with bitter smile.

"Sorry, I apparently make you remember something painful, right?"

"No, it's alright. I could no longer find myself to like her after all what she had done to Asia."

"Then I'll proceed to the next question. I was pretty sure there was a girl who resembles Asia Argento whom died during last battle, it was her right?" Sakai Yuji deduced from that conversation that devil can resurrect someone as their own kin. So he needed to confirm whether Asia Argento was really devil or not, though it was obvious from the presence she gave off. It wouldn't be hurt to do a confirmation.

"Yes, she was the Asia the Same girl whom you saw dead that time. Rias-Buchou also resurrected her as part of her peerage." Issei managed to answer him.

He thought about pressing more things regarding devil, but if what Issei said was true and he just became devil recently he thought to postpone the question later. He didn't even know the real circumstances why Rias Gremory saved the boy and any information he might got from Issei might be superficial. He didn't want to antagonize someone without reason, but at least he would observe them for now.

There was another thing that he wanted to know as well. He remembered a gauntlet with green jewel. When he activated ‹‹Fuzetsu›› it reacted, and enveloped Issei and Asia in green light. He thought it might be something like _Hougu_.

"Last question Issei, What is the gauntlet you had during that time?" He asked Issei as the topic piqued his interest

"Oh, you mean this?" with that they boy left arm started to shine. A gauntlet appeared and donned perfectly in the boys arm, with a bit prideful look he shows his arm to him and started to speak. "This is my Sacred Gear."

"Sacred Gear?" he asked Issei.

"Buchou told me that was unusual power that some of humans God bestow human to born with, it is said many influential people in history possessed it. Each person may vary, and some of them might even harm devil and fallen angel." The boy explained to him.

"If you don't mind, can you tell me what your 'Sacred Gear' ability was?" he felt this information might crucial.

"After the battle Buchou said to me that this gauntlet was one of the thirteen Longinus, it is said that it has the potential to even kill a god. And my Boosted Gear could double my power temporarily for every 10 second." Another explanation came from the boy.

He didn't really expect for Issei to trust him enough to tell him all of this. He thought that Issei might be naïve enough or felt indebted to him, whatever the reason was he was thankful that he wanted to share this information to him. His main purpose to know the circumstances behind Asia, and it was fulfilled so he should ask more questions latter.

"Well it seems we have chat for quite bit how about we return, the other might be worried about us" he offered to Issei.

"Yeah, we might miss the fun. Also I'm worried about Asia when she was with Motohama and Matsuda" Issei genuinely expressed his worry. Also Sakai, if you need to ask more question how about come to Occult Research Club's Club room. I am pretty sure Buchou would listen to you

The Karaoke Room

He had already come back with Issei. Many of them actually wondered what just he and Issei talked about. He dismissed their interest and Issei basically came straight to his seat to keep Motohama Matsuda and Kiryu from poisoning Asia's mind.

He enjoyed the festive, tough most of the time he just eating snack and gulping his drink. During the time he also lost in thought, tough he hid it by pretending to read book about mythology that he borrowed from library. There were also times where he was forced to sing a song, which was actually worrying as he cannot really sing that well. As he expected many of them managed to ridicule him, and his singing voice.

It was the climax of the event, and apparently the girls also prepared a cake and present for Asia. It was a blunder of him, he was focused on getting answer form Issei and now he forgot about the inevitability of this kind of event.

'_**Is there something troubling you?'**_

'_I forgot that, in this kind of party you were supposed to bring some kind of present. To think that I commit this kind of blunder, is it because I have less interaction with human normal life years lately.'_

'_**Then you can just use my power to create some present right?'**_

'_Well that was certainly a solution…, but to use the power of god for this kind of thing. Is that really acceptable?'_

'_**It is alright I will permit it.'**_

With that approval Sakai Yuji used very tiny fraction of Serpent of Ritual divine providences as God of Creation to create a small present for Asia Argento. It was a doll, a small stuffed doll of female figure. He just made present by pulling something randomly form his mind.

He looked at the doll, whether it was flukes of fate or scary coincidences the shape of the doll was something that he recognized. The doll has the shape of Marianne, the most beloved rinne of Flame haze hunter Friagne, that doll still made him the first encounter with Shana.

'_Sometimes you get something you didn't really expect.'_

With that everyone present gave their present to Asia Argento. He didn't really know what other gave as they mostly give the present wrapped in a box while he just wrapped it a plastic bag and ribbon. Tough, he could see Motohama and Matsuda gave Asia clothes.

With that the celebration of Asia Argento's welcoming party came to an end. Each of them exits the Karaoke. He could see happy and satisfied expression within the smile of his friend present in the party. He thought it would be good if they would all smile like that. He just came to this world, but he had already discovered the other side of this world which was not really forgiving. While it was not his own world he really didn't want someone become victim of the cruelty from other side of this world. He pitied any victim who falls from the other side to this side. They were just trying to living their own and attacked while not knowing anything.

He had confirmed the victim of the first devil he encountered. It was said in the news that some of remnant of his body had been found, the news said it was another maniac serial Killer. While regretful, he thought at least they didn't completely disappear from this world like many victims of Guze no Tomogara in his world

Late Night

Outside Karaoke

"It is already that late huh?" Issei noticed the clock on his cell phone.

Sakai Yuji also notices this, tough it was due to his training mostly done on the late at night as Reiji Maigo refilled his power during midnight. "Then, what to do?" he asked the opinion of everyone present. Apparently the merry mood that last during the party already made them forgot about the time.

"What do you mean? Do you still want to go somewhere?" Issei asked with a confused look on his face.

"No, that's not what I mean. I mean it is already late at night it is better to go straight home, but it would be dangerous for girls to walk alone at night." He had already knew Asia would be fine, after all Issei will be there to protect her, but his concern came from the remaining girl.

"Sakai-kun do you imply we were fragile to come home alone?" Murayama asked with a stare accompanying it.

"That was not what I mean. It was just for security measure. Also wouldn't common sense say it should be safer that way?"

"Then what did you propose Sakai-kun?" Katase asked him.

"As the number of guys and girl are equal it would be safe to assign each guy to escort each girl." That was his proposal.

"Do you mean that each of us needs to walk with either two of perverted Trio." Murayama asked to confirm his intention as he looked at Motohama and Matsuda with an added small disgust.

Mean while Matsuda and Motohama had hopeful look on their face. They seemed really eager to escort those girls.

He confirmed that with a nod.

"Umm… Sakai-kun we appreciate your concern, but we could just handle ourselves just fine. You remember that I and Katase are from Kendo Club, don't you?" once again she looked at the two of the Trio. "Also, I think going with any of them would be more dangerous" she added salt to already wounded heart of Motohama and Matsuda.

He looked at Motohama and Matsuda who gave a dejected look. He let out a dry smile and proceeded to address next person.

"Then how about you Kiryu-san? Do you also insist on going home alone?"

"I could handle myself just fine, you don't have to worry."

He let out a sigh. While he appeared to be worrisome person, it was because he had already seen some devil eat another human not long after arrival. Even if those girls said they could take care of themselves he cannot really afford much risk. In Misaki city he could at least sense should Guze no Tomogara come and wander the city, but here he didn't really know who were enemy or ally, or what kind of enemy that would appear.

His impression of being called devil was mixed. He had learned to not judge things from its appearance alone, even amongst Guze no Tomogara there were one who was bad and there were also good one. The impression he got from what the books in library describe devil was a devilish being as the name dictated and it was proven by his first encounter with the said being. There were also Issei and Asia who was devil and the entire of Occult Research Club which didn't seem harmful and could mix with society just fine. Right now he was confused once again.

"Even if you said that" A small pause came as he proposed another idea. "How about call a Taxi. With that I could at least felt more secure about your safety. I will pay the bill, so…"

"Sakai-kun, you are unexpectedly worry wart person, don't you? Please don't worry about us too much. We appreciate your feeling, we are really fine" Murayama said to assured him.

Once again he let out a sigh in defeat.

"Well, if you insist then." He just worried that they would be assaulted by some kind of super natural being.

With that they went off separately. Issei and Asia went home together as Asia live in Hyoudou household. Motohama came to Matsuda's place, because they want to watch 'something interesting'. And for the rest of the girls had went home together until they separate ways as Murayama and Katase live not far off from each other, while Kiryu just give off a smirk. With that he also went off on his way

A certain Street

After the party

Sakai Yuji already on his way to his usual place. it was the outskirt of city, a place he used to train himself. Even with the power of Serpent of Ritual he could not lax in his training he had a capacity of Guze no Ou he still needs to train his body and his sense more.

Before the creations of Xanadu he could easily sense fluctuation in the flow of Power of Existence, but ti was not his ability it was the bility that he got from Johan the previous owner of Reji Maigo who Reside in the said Hougu. During the creation of Xanadu he had left Reiji Maigo and said to him that he can keep it, but that also severely decrease ability in controlling and sensing Power of Existence, therefore he needed to train to achieve the same sense and control like before.

During his way to his usual training place once again he recalled the event just now. He thought it was a quite refreshing event to have once for a while. There was something that still something that didn't really fit with it.

It was very late at night, not even an hour left to reach midnight. The night sky in this remote town was beautiful. As he came closer to the outskirt of the city, the light around him also decreased thus it became quite dark. In exchange of that the scenery of stars and moon could be seen clearer, he thought it was a good spot for train.

As he continued to walk Serpent of Ritual suddenly talked to him, while it startle him a bit he decided to had conversation while walking.

'_**Is there something bothering you again? **_

'We had a definite mission when we came here, but right now we were entangled with another matter entirely.'

'_**That was true that we are here for important mission, but having sharing body with you I know you cannot just leave them be. We also learn there is other side in this world as well.' His benefactor said to him. 'There were times when you need to be patient and wait. The great distortion was something that cannot be allowed to happen at all cost. Even so our only clue was the abnormal distortions that come from this world.'**_

'It was true that I cannot let them, also after coming contact of the other side of this world it made me unease there were also humans who just eaten and it might not just in this city. I am a bit relieved that the humans eaten do not vanish, but losing their life was a great loss. There were also those who left behind, and the painful memories it bring may just start a cycle of revenge. An eternal war with one faction after another may happened or had already happened, in the end there were always cruel truth in the world no matter what world you currently wins.'

Actually he wanted to continue this conversation longer, but something made him stop.

"I don't know what your intentions are, but if you have something to do with me it would better you present yourselves." He said that as he stopped to walk while still facing forward.

It was a kind of presence that he had sensed before, something that he had formerly fought. He could sense a bit negative intent from the presence tailing him. He waited for a response, yet nothing like a response come.

"If you won't reveal yourself after I count to three, I'll treat you as hostile and fire a warning shot."

1

2

3

After that declaration he fired a small flame bullet to the presence.

An azure colored flame bulled exploded and scattered in the night sky. The sound of blast fills the silent night. Finally the figures revealed themselves as their shadow disappear within moon light.

Author Notes :

Well I'm very sorry for very late update, but there were many real life issues that caught up. There were also many things that I need to take care of so apparently I cannot promise to update often

For reviewers thanks for the review so far,

garoorar : While his enormous size allude to jormungand and his practically limitless power alludes to ouroboros his name before using Yuji names was nowhere near the two of those, instead his name was Fu Xi (伏羲 Fuggi?, Pinyin: Fú Xī).  
GenryuBlack94 : Hi, I also read you fanfic, ti was one of my inspiration in creating this fanfic which was a shame that it was discontinued. And regarding Yuji attitude toward other, you could pretty much say it was cautious. That was not the world he lived in and discovering the other side of the world by encountering stray devil not long after arriving would make him take that kind of choice.


	4. Chapter 4

‹‹spell name›› - Indicate name of Unrestricted Spell Used

* * *

Chapter 04  
Suspicious Helper

Earlier day, After School

Occult Research Club's club room

It was late noon, all of club and committee activities had already ended. School broadcast already issued an announcement for the students to go home, yet there were people who still stayed within school ground.

They were members of Occult Research Club, the reason they still stay within school ground because the old school building where their club room located was their base. There were also another reason behind, and it was meeting between president of Occult Research Club and president of Student council. And just now the respective party involved had arrived.

Two figures had just entered the club room leaving the large door behind them they were the student council president Shitori Souna (real name Sona Sitri) and vice-president of Student Council Shinra Tsubaki. The two of them entered the Occult Research Club's Club.

There were also other figures that could be seen inside the clubroom as they enter. The first person was Rias Gremory. She was the president of Occult Research Club, and she was also the one who invite the Student Council president Shitori Souna and vice-president of student council Shinra Tsubaki to this place. Behind her was the vice-president of Occult Research Club Himejima Akeno she was almost always seen beside Rias, especially when it comes to urgent or school official matter that involve them in any way.

"Good evening Sona. I thank you for your time." Said Rias as she greeted her childhood friend Sona

"Good evening Rias." Came reply from Sona.

"Please sit, as I said before this is an important matter so it would be best to discuss it on a comfortable position." Rias offered to Sona.

Accepting the offer of her childhood friend Sona Sitri proceeded to sat on the couch in front of Rias.

"So, what is the matter that you want to talk about?" Sona talked to her after she seated on the couch in front of Rias. She was genuinely curios about what her childhood friend wanted to talk about.

"It is related to the incident with fallen angel several days ago." A sign of reluctance creep into Rias words.

"Didn't you already deal with the aftermath?" She continued further. "From what I had learned that you manage three fallen angel under the mastermind to spill the beans, and confirm they were not from actual official mission."

"There is something that I actually haven't report." Rias said with a mixed expression in her face.

"Frankly, that was not really like you to not give full detail on the report, especially if you had deal with the aftermath of the incident."

"That was the actual problem. There was something that hasn't solved yet." She informed to Sona.

"What did you mean? Is there something that you haven't solved yet?" Sona pondered. She had known Rias since childhood and she acknowledge her capabilities on handling political situation quite well, therefore it made her concerned when she had something unsolved.

"Actually, during the incident when I and the rest of my peerage rescuing my pawn form the fallen angel something strange happened." With that Rias started telling her friend the root of the problem.

"Please give me more detail." Sona asked her friend the meaning of her words.

"It was during my rescue mission. My peerage and I already split into two groups and start the battle, with my group consists of me and Akeno dispatched enemy expecting us in the back door and the second group consisting of my knight and rook search Issei and took care enemy on the front." She recalled more about that battle.

"My peerage actually had no problem at disposing enemy despite their effort in holding us down, but something strange happened. It was a moment but before even I finished them they already collapsed with flame engulfing them." She continued with a troubled look on her face.

"There were also concerning report from my peerage. They also experienced something strange. They said the battle was on their favor, but the stray exorcist who surrounded them suddenly collapse." She continued her explanation, apparently looking more confused as she recalled the event.

"And finally when my peerage reported that they had found my precious pawn. Then the strangest thing unfolded." She took breath as she continued to tell Sona about her finding.

"They had found him collapsed clutching the nun on the floor, also we found that there were many holes on his clothes. My rook had confirmed there were signs of light power on the place where the holes were, but there were no signs injury on him. We didn't know what healed him. We also saw the dissipated body of fallen angel who masterminded the accident with her head already separated from her body." With a sigh she stated what apparently the final piece of her explanation.

"Basically you are saying that there was unknown helper that helps you during that time." She concluded Rias explanation as she adjusted her glasses.

With a nod of acknowledgment Rias confirmed Sona conclusion.

"Then, what did you want from me and my peerage after informing me this?" This is Sona's turn to spoke.

"I didn't want to bother Onii-sama or other Maou-sama with this matter, but in order to safer side I'd like to propose joint investigation regarding this matter." With that Rias already addressed the main issue of this meeting.

"Well I understand the situation." Sona said with an affirming tone.

'If what was Rias saying was true then this matter need to be attended quickly this mysterious person could be a good asset whether as an ally or potential peerage recruit, though there were also possibility some other enemy that lure Rias using this event as a Trap.' Sona assessed the possibility in her mind.

"Regarding the joint investigation, I will agree to help but I cannot really do extensive investigation for now at least. There was still something to that I need to attend as well."

"Rias I know you might dispatch your peerage to investigate them before I made move, but at least act carefully. As you said we don't know whether this person was ally or enemy, we didn't even know it was done by a single people or a group. So please proceed with caution." With that she also added a warning to Rias.

After hearing warning from her friend Rias only smiled toward her. Her childhood friend knew her well enough and gave her a warning. Sona was not really direct person when expressing her caring side. Still for Rias those word gave her a heartwarming feeling.

"It is unexpectedly short meeting, well then please excuse us." With that parting word Sona and Tsubaki left the Occult Research Club's club room.

* * *

A certain Street

Before Midnight

An explosion was triggered in the midst of midnight sky. Sakai Yuji looked at the direction to confirm his suspicion. He had felt similar presence before, so it didn't really surprise him.

Three figures had revealed themselves. A human like appearance clearly could be seen from them, except a pair of black feathered wings on their back and the presences they gave off. He recalled there were other fallen angels in the church perimeter, though he didn't expect them to be alive.

One of them looked like a middle aged man. The figure wore a trench coat and fedora of same color.

Another was a female figure with tall stature and bang covering a small portion of her face.

The last was a figure of petit girl with blonde hair and Gothic Lolita outfit with matching ribbon.

"Young men these days are really quick to give in to anger." The sole male fallen angel of the group said to him.

"Now Donahseek, what to do?" the older woman said to man named Donahseek.

"From the color of the flame just now, we could assume he was one of the groups who attack us." Donahseek said as he took a small time to process his mind.

'We have guard the perimeter within church yet he still managed to slip pass us, and ordinary human magician or no should not be able defeat us and setting perfect ambush during that time.'

"I could tell we are not dealing with ordinary group. I love a good fight, but my gut tells me that this person is bad news. I hate to say this, but this time we better retreat." Donahseek said to the other fallen besides him.

"But he is alone and we have three members here, why we need to fear him?" The youngest member of fallen angels said angrily. "He was the one who Kill Raynare-nee sama right? Why didn't we just attack him?" The angry look on her face could be seen from the place where Sakai Yuji stands during this moment.

Meanwhile Sakai Yuji had continued observed them from below, looking at them from where he stood.

"I understand you adore Raynare, but we are dealing with _group_ that decimated our force in a short time and only leave a vague trace. And he also threw that explosion at us. A direct hit without barrier might hurt us badly." Donahseek replied to the youngest fallen angel.

"He also could sense us, despite us tailing him carefully. I don't think he is a mere human. It would bad if he had powerful sacred gear within him." the older woman added.

"But, how about Raynare-nee sama and other that was defeated by them!? Could we just let him like that!?" the youngest of the three keep insistent about her opinion, except a voice from below cut off her statement unanswered.

Unsatisfied with his question unanswered Sakai Yuji once again tried to inquire the answer from them.

"Have you done bickering amongst yourself? If yes, mind to answer some question?" He asked them with a casual tone.

"Don't get on your high horse human." Feeling offended the older woman warned him.

"I have said this before, but depending on your response I will treat you as hostile. This is the final warning, cooperate willfully or I will open fire." With that Sakai Yuji declared his intent to the fallen angel.

He knew they were enemy, naïve it may be, he didn't want to do confrontation with the enemy if he could help it. The reason for this was he just came here recently and many things happen without explanation, doing too much confrontation might be bad for him.

He didn't really know what was the enemy trying to accomplish in the church. The only thing he knew during that time was a boy that he just knew clutching a lifeless girl and desperately protecting her despite nearly dying himself. Another thing he knew was another woman whose apparently killed the girl and nearly killed the boy and some other black clad individual who's likely on her side. Thus he came to conclusion that they were up to no good and defeated all of them. He planned to ask Hyoudou Issei those questions, but seeing his pained expression he suspend the talk for another time.

With remaining member of the perpetrator in front of him, he might get more information if he could asked directly, tough honestly he didn't expect too much.

"Gaaah. I can't stand it any longer. He is just a single human right!? If you two are too afraid of him, I could do this alone." Unable contain her anger any longer the youngest of the fallen angel formed a weapon of light.

A spear of light created in her hand. Without wasting time she threw it to Sakai Yuji who's positioned below her.

*sigh*  
"So it comes to this after all."

Without much effort Sakai Yuji blocked the spear and flew upward approaching the three with an astounding speed. Three of them unable to act accordingly as Sakai approached them. Using the moment of surprise Sakai managed to restraint the youngest of fallen angel by strangling her hand. Using ‹‹Grammatica›› he then created a spell to restrain her.

He also gathered Power of Existence in his hand to create a fireball and throw it to the lone male fallen angel. The fallen angel managed to create barrier to protect his own body, but it cannot fully block the explosion and suffered quite damage from the shock and burn.

The last remaining fallen angel tried to take advantage during the gap of Yuji's attack by creating a weapon of light and thrust it to Yuji. Sakai Yuji then moved his hand which now holding the youngest of the trio and swing it to the direction where the attack came from. The tall female fallen angel stopped her attack just in time before she managed to land a hit on her own comrade's neck.

"Let go of me human!" The youngest of the fallen angel said as she struggled to free herself from the restraining spell.

"How about this, I'll let you three go if you answer my question. I don't think it was a bad deal, right?" Sakai Yuji offered his term to negotiate with them.

"Who would-" Once again the youngest of the three complained, while she was still struggling to break free from her captor's spell.

"Very well, if you release that child consider yourself got the deal." Replied the male fallen angel who barely supporting himself.

"Have you gone insane Donahseek?" The older female fallen angel questioned.

"I am pretty serious Kalawarner." The older man replied with a serious look. "Look carefully at this situation. He could have finished us off if he wanted to, and he just proved himself that he was capable killing three of us without much effort." Glancing at his companion Donahseek sighed and continued his word. "Either we hope that some miracle like reinforcement came before he killed us three or comply to his demand, the latter was the only way to get us three alive, to make it worse Mittlet was hold as hostage. We could abandon her here and try to run which is impossible for me at least. Also even if I cover you I don't think any of us could make it alive. There were also Issue if his friend coming in."

"Even so… Tch I get it. I never thought I would be humiliated by same human _twice._"

"Have you decided your answer yet?" Sakai Yuji said once again asking them for confirmation.

"What do you want to know?" The fallen angel named Donahseek asked him.

"First, what is the relation between your group and the nun named Asia Argento?" Sakai started his question.

"She was exiled from the institution that she belonged to, so we shelter her." Donahseek answered him.

"Why was she exiled?" Sakai Yuji continued to question the fallen angels while ignoring the petit fallen angel beside him who was restrained and struggling to break free.

"It is because her sacred gear. It was something that deemed heretic by the church and presumably the heaven."

'Sacred Gear, it might be center of any incident happened in this world.' Sakai Yuji thought to himself.

"Why it was deemed heretic by church?"

"Her sacred gear was Twilight Healing, it was sacred gear that could heal anyone be it human, fallen angel, or devil. Her ability to heal devil was discovered when she healed an injured devil so she was excommunicated."

"So you recruited her to your rank after she was excommunicated by the church?"

"You could say that." Kalwarner replied with disinterested tone.

"Then why did you kill her? From what I saw she died because of your comrade involvement."

"Because Raynare need her sacred gear, so we started ritual to extract it from the nun. The rest was what you did during that night."

'So they were extracting the sacred gear with some kind of ritual and the process presumably killed her. It was safe to presume that Hyoudou Issei concerned about her and tried to save her. Still there was no explanation why they need to kill Issei.'

"Next question: Why did you kill Hyoudou Issei?"

"Who is that…?" Kalwarner look a bit confused.

"Didn't that was the name of the boy whom hold affection to Raynare?" Donahseek reminded her.

"Aaaah, you mean that boy with lewd expression plastered in his face."

Meanwhile, the petit fallen beside him suddenly laugh.

"Serve him right. Who did he think he was? To think he deluded himself that he deserves Raynare-nee sama." Mittlet said with disdain.

After the petit fallen angel said those words Donahseek and Kalawarner expression stiffened. They saw Sakai Yuji change his face's direction toward the petit girl and if that keep up it won't end well to Mittlet.

"That brat…" Kalwaner said while biting her lip.

The look on Sakai's face remained same and his gaze still neutral, but two of them felt that should one more careless word from Mittlet's mouth, then she will surely killed by the person in front of them.

"About that boy, the reason we killed him because we need to prevent dangerous element against our organization. The boy have sacred gear in him as powerless he was he might succumb its power and endanger anyone around. So in order to prevent unnecessary problem Raynare went to kill him." Donahseek said to Sakai Yuji tough he leaves some details like that they have no explicit order to kill the boy unless necessary.

"So what is this organization you are talking about?"

"Grigori, if you didn't know what that is, then your knowledge of super natural was truly lacking." The fallen angel answered his question once again.

"Can we just skip this and just go straight to short and simple explanation, I really didn't want to waste my time here." Sakai Yuji pressured the fallen angel.

"It was an organization of fallen angel, tough we accept some talented human like stray exorcist and sacred gear wielders as of late, the latter one mostly because our leader was sacred gear enthusiast." Donahseek _kindly_ explained to him.

'So this Raynare apparently know about his superior preference and tried to gain a favorable position as an owner of sacred gear.'

Sakai Yuji was not really sure to take their information as a fact, but right now they were one of the few sources he could get his hands on.

"Well thanks for your time." He said with smile.

He also released the restraining spell he put on Mittlet.

"You may go." He said to the petit fallen angel besides him, but before the three of them leave he gave them his final warning. "Consider this is a warning, if you ever done same thing ever again, I won't let you go with just warning shot." The look on his face became serious to the point it intimidated the three fallen angels in front of him.

After they left Sakai Yuji continued what he originally wanted to do by coming here, training. Even if he qualified as an adequate fighter by his own he felt that he needed to become stronger, after all he was in a different world and no one know what future hold. He also needed to fine tune light element that he experimented days ago.

'_Grigori_, a name of another organization I needed to worry about. Whether those fallen angels telling truth or not was also another concern.'

**'What would you do regarding Hyoudou Issei?'**

'For now I will observe him and Asia Argento, so far there were no sign of aberration on their behavior after their resurrection and their transformation to become devil.'

**'Then, what would you do with his proposal?'**

'Is it about suggestion to meet with his master? Hmm, I don't really think I will do that anytime soon. While they have not shown hostile behavior against human, I preferred to observe them. There was also student council which had high possibility made up of devil as their member and their member Saji Genshirou which already observe me.'

**'There were also many non-human presences within town. Their presences were weak, there were many of them scattered within this town. I wonder what that was.'**

'I think it was familiar, from what I heard from many books that devil have some kind of being that specially serve them doing various task, basically they were what Rinne to Guze no Tomogara, then again it was just my guess. Fortunately there were less of them within school ground, so it gave me more room to observe them.'

**'There were also other things that had a bit bigger presence than the familiar and they were different from any being we have met so far.'**

'If devil and fallen angel exist, angel was the most plausible explanation of these other being. Still, I think it was not impossible they are another different being rather than angel.'

**'Do you think this other being might be hostile?'**

'I cannot really say that much, I myself am not too versed in the other side of this world. I hope that we find more reasonable being tough.'

Sakai Yuji looked at his wrist, multiple bracelets made of chain suddenly appeared in his hand.

'I hope that the day I should use this would not come to pass.'

* * *

Sky within outskirt of Kuoh Town

Later at that night

Three fallen angel flew in the night sky, they were thinking their course of action after their defeat in the hand of a human boy not long ago. After few arguments the youngest fallen angel got fed up and make situation worse.

"Why we didn't just go and kill him?" The petit fallen angel complained to her two other companions.

"What are you talking about? It was lucky that he kept his end of bargain and let us go just like that." Donahseek replied to her.

"As humiliating as it may be, Donahseek was right. His power outclassed us and the fact he could take us down not once but twice should be sufficed to tell you we have no chance of winning." Kalawarner said with a sour expression on her face.

"But… He was the one who killed Raynare-nee sama, it was all because of him." She expressed her anguish as she remembered Raynare. "The plan was perfect. None of this will happen if not for him." Mittlet said in the verge of tears.

Kalawarner started to get irritated as she saw the petit fallen angel besides her and started voicing her opinion.

"Honestly speaking her plan was not really that perfect, she also broke protocol by killing that perverted boy instead of following order." Kalawarner said with a neutral tone.

"You…" Mittlet said as gritted her teeth while holding her anger.

"Both of you stop!" Donahseek said to both of them as he also gotten agitated. "Right now we need to focus on what to do next. Our leader Raynare have already killed, Freed the top exorcist in our rank have fled. Other exorcists were hardly useful, most of them got their body burned and their tendons severed that they barely could move on their own, save for few." With a sigh Donahseek stated another problem. "Our situation pretty much dire, we could not hope more supplies and reinforcement."

"So it comes to that after all." Kalawarner sighed in defeat.

Not long after that conversation they met someone that they didn't really want to meet. In front of them a youth with silver hair just stand in the air waiting with a bored expression in his face. Whilst not saying anything the youth knew what was on the mind of those three fallen angels approaching him. And if he could hear their voice, he had a rough guess what they had in mind.

'This gonna be suck.'

* * *

The following day

Kuoh Academy

Sakai Yuji was attending class normally tough there was a difference of atmosphere regarding his action during the party yesterday. There were some rumors flying in the class regarding what he said during the party especially the part where he 'offended' Asia Argento and Hyoudou Issei.

He didn't know where this rumor came from. He didn't think any of the members present in the party spreading such rumor, tough there might be someone who talk about the event and some bad interpretation of the audience in conversation and this snowballed from there.

He let out a small sigh as he looked around the class.

While he didn't really mind the rumor that much, this make awkward atmosphere around his classmates. He had accustomed himself to such atmosphere, thanks to the first time he called out Shana during the class. Even his current life in Xanadu put him on a rather difficult position due to what he did during second Great War.

As the bell for lunch break rang, he stood up from his seat. There were no invitation from Issei (or Matsuda and Motohama for that matter) to join them for lunch, he thought they were still affected by his action yesterday as such he went to cafeteria to buy something for his lunch.

As he passed the door to exit the class, he also passed Asia and three other female that accompany her during the party and they gave different reaction. Asia Argento bowed her head and pulled herself a bit from him which makes thing more awkward, another was Kiryu whom still have a sly expression as she smiled at him, the other two girls smiled awkwardly at him as if they have guilty of doing something against him.

He went to cafeteria to buy some food for his lunch, he thought it would be better to avoid the place with awkward atmosphere like classroom or rooftop where Issei and co having their lunch. He wandered outside the new school building in order to find a good place to eat his lunch.

He decided to have lunch near Gymnasium near the old school building. He thought it was a good place as he could observe Occult Research Club where Issei's master belong. He also positioned himself behind the gymnasium so that he will be on the blind spot from new school building where the Student Council room located. The member of student council Saji Genshirou apparently observe his movement, therefore he decided to avoid student council if he can help it.

He spent his lunch time by observing Occult Research Club. He was proud of his father despite his father rarely come at home, he still thought his was a great person that he hold with high regard, that being said he didn't really turn to blind eye about his father objectionable quality. Stalking girls, it was something that sometimes done by his father, which he claimed as a hobby. He found it was neither normal nor pleasant hobby to have, still to think this time he was the one who were doing the objectionable activity might triggered some sense of irony.

* * *

After School

Student Council room

In a rather large room several student have gathered. These students composed from each year in Kuoh Academy starting from first year to the third year, however they were not 'normal' member of the school, they were devil, Kuoh Academy student council actually consisted of devils that serve a particular clan, the Sitri Clan.

Unlike normal student council that hold authority only within the school ground. Kuoh Academy student council as the member of Sitri also made up the half of authority over supernatural activities within Kuoh town, while another half was held by the Gremory Clan that represented by their Heir Rias Gremory and her peerage the Occult Research Club.

And the one who stood there was a lone boy in the middle of beautiful girls. His name was Saji Genshirou a member of student council and a reincarnated devil belonged to the peerage of current heir of the Sitri Clan, Sona Sitri whom currently hold the title of Student Council President of Kuoh Academy.

He was accustomed to student council activities over the few weeks after he joined student council. It was student council president herself drilled it to him. She conduct everything related to her job on a high precision and detail with utmost perfection, it was something that made him admired her, aside from his boyish interest.

Aside from daily brief report as long as there was no pressing matter student council meetings tend to be short, as most of student council tends to be directly oversaw the school themselves.

Today he should be overseeing the library club which also include his observation duty on a certain individual, but the student council president assemble all student council member post haste. The Agenda of today meeting was different as they have a pressing matter on the supernatural side instead.

"Today Agenda is joint investigation on the recent case of unfortunate encounter member of Gremory Clan with fallen angel." Sona stated to her peerage. "We have received report from Rias Gremory regarding the case, but there was oddity that even she cannot solve, namely a mysterious 'helper' that assisted her during the fight."

"Then any particular thing that we needed to do or find?" The girl named Hanakai Momo inquired.

"First we need to find a clue about these 'helper', from what we had known from the report these 'helper' there are possibilities that they consisted of two or more people."

Sona presented report regarding condition of the exorcist during the accident. "We begin from the 'helper' that acted on the inside of the church. From the report we could deduce that there were four kind of ability used in the accident, whether the user was same person we cannot be sure yet." Sona was adjusting her glass as she started to sorting fact of the incident.

"First, true to what the report says these exorcists have wound mostly on their tendon and it was not fatal, we only know they suddenly suffered wound."

"Second was the state of Hyoudou Issei and Asia Argento. Even after rushing as fast as she could and getting assistance from the 'helper' Rias did not managed to prevent Asia Argento's death. The odd thing was while there were trace of violence happened to them, their body completely deprived from any wounds, and Hyoudou Issei also only collapsed without any Injury."

"Third was the ability of the 'helper' that took out the fallen angel that Rias fought in the outside. During the fight, despite winning Rias never expect to see her suddenly caught on fire in the middle of the fight, while neither she nor Akeno cast a fire magic during that time. This also holds true for the enemies inside the building. Report from Kiba Yuuto stated that their group also met an unexpected outside interference from the 'helper'. During the fight, suddenly exorcists fell and suffered many wound, Toujo Koneko from Rias' peerage also could not detect anyone else during their fight."

The entire members of student council who listened to her explanation nodded as they showed affirmation. There was slight amazement while Sona gave her explanation to them, whether it was the feat of 'helper' or it was just simply because it was Sona's performance it was still up to debate.

"I'd like each of you to give me opinion regarding this 'helper'?"

"I think they were just a weirdo."

It was his honest opinion, from the explanation of his master he know this 'helper' definitely helping Rias' peerage. The problem lies when THE 'helper' decided rather than showing themselves the helper just vanished to thin air, such behavior kinda bizarre in his opinion.

"Ummm. Gen-chan, as much as I agree with you that their action was weird, I don't think we could call them a _simple_ weirdo."

The one who just spoke was a girl with white hair, her name was Hanakai Momo, like Saji she was also in her second year of high school.

After that she changed her direction to face Sona, dignifying her own look while looking at her own superior, she tried to give off a good impression, before proceed to ask a question.

"Kaichou, is there any trace of what kind of magic they were using? If we could narrow down their magic style at least we could narrow our suspicion."

A sound and logical statement befitting from her position as bishop, it was one the detail that was not included in report that might provided a big clue to this particular problem.

"I am afraid that I myself have not informed of such detail, therefore I cannot give a concise answer. Still, considering the confusion during the scene I think Rias focus was consumed on getting out immediately and might miss it. Also coupled with the fact Toujou-san inability to sense this 'helper', it is likely they were expert at hiding things."

"Then how about I and Hanakai-san investigate it together, while the chance are slim there might be remnant of their magical trace within the location. If everything goes well we could narrow down the origin of the unknown 'helper'."

The one who offer the suggestion was Kusaka Reya, another female bishop with a brown hair that tied into braid. Like Saji she was also 2nd year of Kuoh Academy.

"I acknowledge the merit of your opinion, but currently we are dealing with extra ordinary group which excel at stealth, therefore I cannot allow you investigate with just two of you alone. Bring Yura and Meguri with you, Saji and Nimura will standby here."

Thus Sona made up her decision on what steps she would took during the investigation.

Just before she ended the short meeting Saji Genshirou raised his hand and posed a question.

"Kaichou, this is about my current assignment. Regarding the observe duty should I continue or withdraw and focus on the present investigation."

"I leave the decision on your own discretion, if you feel you are up to upholding both duty and student council job simultaneously, then I will give you my approval, but you should keep your priority straight when extreme circumstances happen."

That word from her was strict, but it also showed a good degree of trust from her to him as a member of her peerage. He then answered proudly as there was no slight intent to disappoint his master.

"Yes, Kaichou I will do my best."

With that the briefing about the preliminary action and investigation on the 'helper' of incident came to an end.

* * *

After School

Occult Research Club Room

A similar meeting also held by Rias and members of Occult Research Club, except most of the point was just repeated from the initial investigation by Koneko, Kiba, and Akeno. After brief repeat of explanation Rias also explained to her peerage about their cooperation with Sona.

Hearing the explanation Asia and Issei shocked a little, they didn't expect there were another devil in the school, let alone the student council. Apparently Rias forgot to tell them, while she herself have no intention to holding back the information, she want to reveal them as a direct introduction to Sona's peerage, shame her thought was preoccupied with the matter regarding the mysterious 'helper'.

She also head about the rumor in the class where Issei and Asia belonged. The rumor about someone offended Asia, for her offending member her peerage was something unforgivable. Thus depending on how thing that transpired she might take action, thoug as the offender was student she wouldn't do much except using method that still acceptable within school rule or let Student Council decide. Therefore the current action was to ask Asia about what really happened.

"Asia, what happened? There are rumor flying about someone offending you, did they tried bully you?" The crimson haired girl asked her like a big sister or mother concerned about the well being of their youngest member in the family. Technically Koneko and Gasper was the youngest member of her peerage.

"No, it was not like that, it was just misunderstanding." Asia shook her head as she answered her master's question "Also Sakai-san also has already apologized so there is no need to worry." Asia answered her master again with a smile.

Even then the expression of Gremory clan apparent hair does not show sign of satisfaction.

"Still at least, would you tell me what truly happened?" The Crimson haired beauty asked as she was still concerned about it.

At this time her only pawn hurriedly interjected her conversation with her bishop.

"Buchou let me explain what happened."

Hearing those word Rias can't help but surprised.

"Issei?"

She tilted her head to direction of Issei, her expression was that of confused and curious. It was odd that Issei interjected her conversation Asia.

"Actually, I also arranged welcome party with Matsuda and Motohama, I also tried to invite other to the party in order to welcome Asia as new transfer student." Hesitantly Issei continued his word.

"During the party Kiryu said does Sakai interested in Asia, which he replied yes, as she remind him as someone who died in a movie that he saw in the past."

She recognized a simple pause in his word, as if he was remembered something unpleasant.

"Well things got awkward after that." Issei Said with a small laugh and dismissive tone.

"Is that so? Well I'll let him off still if he carelessly spouting something like that again, I might consult Sona to deal him within legal term."

The implications of those words were scary, and she was serious about it. Her peerage was like a family to her and she will guarantee that no one would look down on them.

"Therefore Asia you don't need to be afraid, I will _protect_ you, we will _protect_ you."

Once again Rias saw an uneasy expression on her pawn face. She might need to investigate this as well. She cannot lax on her duty as Gremory apparent heir and as the King of her peerage.

Not long after that only two person Remained on Occult Research Club room.

Rias rubbed her temple. There was a sign of exhaustion on her beautiful face.

This was because there were many unfavorable things that happened lately, starting to took toll on her mind. Incapable of seeing her friend like that Himejma Akeno approached her king.

"Rias are you okay?" The worried look on her face was shown as she asked her friend.

"I am sorry it was just… there just too many things odd with this incident, the unexplained recovery of Issei, and the unknown helper." Rias let out a sigh. "Honestly if they were truly ally they should have a decency to show themselves." The look on her face changed from exhausted into annoyed.

"And if they were not?" Akeno asked.

"Should they dare intrude my peerage and will deal with them personally." Those words were serious and it wouldn't be exaggeration their enemy would be annihilated if that was the case. "I guess I need to build up my patience, I am not really good to deal with this kind of invisible hand that loves to cower in the background."

"Then wouldn't it would be ask Maou-sama help this time." Offered Akeno concerned about the well being of her King.

"No." it was a flat out rejection. "If they see me incapable of solving these, they will turn it into an excuse to hasten my engagement. Currently I managed to delay until my graduation, but lately they have been pushing it." Rias become more annoyed as she remembered that. "And to think my partner was that scoundrel from phenex family."

"Riser-sama right?"

"Yeah, it was him. Not only that playboy have no sense of delicacy he also love to collect women who know if she would try to take You, Koneko, or our new family Asia as his new collection." Thinking about it made her feel disgusted.

Honestly Rias felt afraid, afraid of losing her peerage member. While Issei and Asia was relatively new member, she already considered them as her own younger sibling. Thus she was afraid. 'What were those 'helper' intentions?' that was the question that plagued her mind and filled her head with uneasiness, if they genuinely wanted to help her peerage that would be good, but 'what if they target Issei or Asia?' Her inability to identify them made the matter worse, as for now she unable to neither locate nor fathom them. If somehow they turned to be enemy and strike the member of her peerage during a moment of unaware, this could end badly.

In a bit moment of distraught Rias was not expecting a surprise. Akeno already positioned herself behind her, and embraced her from behind. Tilting her head she faced Rias and used her worried, but cute expression.

"Buchou, please don't push yourself too much. We know you valued us as family, but please take care of yourself. As much as you value us as someone important, we also felt the same, you have obligation to keep yourself, right?"

Rias let out a sigh in defeat. Of all her peerage Akeno currently the most dangerous one, not only from direct combat capability, but also from her genuine concern coupled with her constant teasing. If this keeps up she might fall for Akeno, at very least she was better than Riser in a many ways.

"Ara ara, now what should I do? Should I pamper you, so you could relax?" A giggle with teasing tone could be heard from her words, and this while Akeno still wrapped her arms around her.

Thus they spent the rest of evening with just two of them.

* * *

? Time

? Place

A two youth could be seen talking to each other. One of them have a tall figure and carry a staff while another have a distinct silver hair.

"Sorry Bikou, I leave the rest to you." The youth with a silver hair said.

"Well don't sweat it. It is not like it was hard, if only to remove your trail and conceal your presence for a bit even my senjutsu was more than enough. Tough I wonder where that noisy cat gone off to." Scratching his head the youth named Bikou replied to the silver haired youth. "I guess no use worrying over it. Well Vali, Arthur already waited you over there." Still looking carefree as ever, Bikou guide Vali to the place where Arthur waited.

"I understand, let's go." The youth named Replied.

Both of them walked to another youth with blond hair, the youth then swing his sword. A golden light emanated in the air and the sword create hole by tearing the space itself, three of them passed the hole and left the scene.

* * *

? Time

? Place

"I'll go both of you wait here." Valid said to both his comrade.

He walked slowly treading a bizarre space that was created in artificial dimension. The scenery could be described like how you look at a kaleidoscope.

"Must be George doing." He stopped a bit as he gave his comment at his surroundings.

The truth was this space was artificial dimension created by Magician named George which belonged to Hero faction. A faction that composed of _Purely Human_ who was in possession of sacred gear and several supporting staff which also human.

This scenery was designed to give sense of reminiscence for a certain individual. The fore mentioned individual was someone who would be visited by Vali.

Within this enclosed space he walked to meet 'her'. As he walked he saw a figure of a small girl. The girl was someone that Vali wanted to meet.

She was Ophis.

Ouroboros Dragon, Dragon God, the Infinite.

There were many title attributed to her, yet for her it was not matter. She view such a thing as inconsequential, only her interest matter, and for that matter she will cooperate with anyone.

One might thought such an extraordinary being would have a grand goal in their mind, yet this does not always hold true. Her only interest was to reclaim her birth place a place where she belonged, the dimensional gap.

The perpetual longing stare on her delicate face gave off a sense of melancholy. For her who does not belong anywhere but there, this was something the even Vali could understand.

A lonely being who sat on the top of all, yet belonged to nowhere. It was odd that Vali might feel bit of sympathy to her, rather than just a simple interest on her power and desire to beat her to prove his best.

There were times where Vali visited her, just to try if she was interested on his founding. But no matter what he told, he never managed to impress her rather than just triggering slight interest. Tough admittedly she still looked forward to his visit, if just for the fact that he was someone that might alleviate her boredom, hoping something that might really interest her.

That was the precise reason why Vali visited her today, for someone who had little interest other than her goal, Ophis oddly smiled. Some report said she smiled creepily, tough they might be just confused by Ophis sudden smile.

After walking through bizarre scene for a while, Vali made it to his destination.

He confronted the figure of little girl who was smiling while staring at the nonexistent sky.

"Yo, Ophis"

"Albion?" The figure turned her head to face him.

The figure gave him a curious look. He thought she might expecting something new to told her, shame this time he was the one who would hear her story.

"Tha's quite rare, for you to smile like that. What happened?" He inquired the figure in front of him.

"A serpent had come." She replied with short answer. Then again Vali knew she was not really that talkative.

Having curiosity to part take in this problem Vali inquired further.

"Serpent?"

The figure of small girl nodded to him.

"Serpent had come from beyond." She replied in a rather cryptic tone.

Vali gave off a smile, then proced to question further.

"Beyond, you mean Dimensional gap?"

Once again the small girl nodded.

'Interesting, truly interesting. To think someone would trespass Great Red domain, right Albion?'

**'To think there was someone who managed to come from beyond. Even so I doubt Great Red would let it pass just like that.' A voice spoke to Vali in his mind.**

'Maybe Great Red also interested in it, also Ophis said it was serpent right? Something that bore close resemblance to that of dragon.'

Vali have gotten himself interested, a way to alleviate his thirst for battle. For a time being he will required to do some investigation toward this.

With that she left Ophis who was still smiling like a little girl who was expecting a new present from her parent.

* * *

23.30

Abandoned Building near outskirt of the Kuoh town.

It was not an ordinary scene that a high school student took walk within outskirt of the town, especially if the destination was an old abandoned building.

Even so this was a place where Hyoudou Issei walked into.

He even sneaked out from his house after making sure Asia already fell asleep, just to come here. It was something that he felt need to be done. Therefore he steeled himself and brace for the worse thing that may come ahead.

He entered the building.

He could hear his own footstep echoed through the space within it.

In front of him stood someone he knew. Issei approached him as he heard that person said something to him.

"So you really did come after all." A slight smile could be seen from the figure in the darkness.

Hyouduo Issei nodded in affirmation to that statement.

"Are you sure about it? There was no guarantee that you would get anything even after confronting me, you know."

"Even so I cannot stand it, I cannot keep it going on like this any longer, if this keeps up this will be burden for Buchou." He said it to the boy in front of him. "She has saved my life before, and the incident before also my responsibility. That's why I will give everything I got to fight you." He was filled with determination right now.

"I have said this to you before, but you are weak. You cannot win against me, at least the current you." The figure voice shown a disappointment

"I am bit different from the time I was defeated, right now I know the ability of my Sacred Gear. I won't be easily defeated like during last incident. Prepare you self Sakai."

Aura could be felt flowing to Issei left hand, and then a red gauntlet appeared in it.

[Boosted Gear]

Red Dragon Emperor Gautlet. It was the name of Longinus, a class of Sacred Gear which powerful enough to defeat even God. It has the power to double the user strength for every 10 second, and exponential increment that granted to the user, with this in his possession he think he could defeat Sakai.

Meanwhile Sakai Yuji was conjuring an Azure flame in his Hand.

[Boost]

‹‹Fuzetsu››

The inevitable clash happened in the next instant.

* * *

Author Notes :

Well once again I'm very sorry for very late update, but there were many real life issues that caught up.  
There also also Issue Where I got addicted laying something these two months.

About matter Helping Issei, well I think it was not really out of character for him. He was someone who could be a helpful, yet also could be cruel at the same time.

As for them matter of his true business, it will be covered latter. I don't think I would pull out the Big Gun so soon after all.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 05  
Confronting the Strong

* * *

After School, before the ensuing fight

Kuoh Academy Rooftop

Hyoudou Issei was an ordinary high school student, or so he thought. All of his ordinary life collapsed when he encounter his first girlfriend. Their date was the last day of his life as human, and reborn as devil serving under peerage of Rias Gremory, even then he still continued to pursue his dream.

But for now his dream was not something that occupied his mind. There were another pressing matter that he needed to take care, and for that reason he came to meet 'that person'.

Sakai Yuji, it was the name of the person he wanted to meet today. He called him today because the concerning matter about the member of Occult Research Club after he help them.

Honestly he didn't really know about this person that much. A few things he knew that Sakai was transfer student, and he have a girlfriend. But he was someone who did not view him and his other two friends with immediate prejudice.

The moment Sakai decided to help him when he was chased might be a whimsical action, but his action afterward prove himself to be wrong about the transfer student, at least that was he thought. For someone truly willing to listen to his problem and immediately act on it was something that he cherished in his life.

However right now he has the reason to confront him. It was something that he cannot behind, the worries of his Senpai and Asia. His way of doing thing also hurt Asia more than necessary. He didn't know what Sakai intention however if this continues Sakai would be troublesome existence to all member of Occult Research Club.

"Yo Sakai." He called to him.

"Is there something matter that you need to called me here?"

"Yes." He replied the blue eyed boy with serious expression.

"Very well, let's hear what you have to say." Likewise the boy in front of him turned into serious expression.

"It was related to the incident where you save me and Asia in other day."

"So?" During this conversation Sakai continuously observed his surrounding without notifying Issei due to the importance of the subject.

"I know you asked me to keep that secret, but can you at least meet and explain yourself to Rias-senpai and other. I am sure that they will keep your secret."

He wanted to kept his promise to Sakai however, thus the only way to do that was convince him to come clean or at least give some explanation.

"I am sorry I cannot do that."

Even so Sakai still insisted that he want to keep everything as it is and watched the situation unfold.

"Why? Did someone after your life or something?" Issei was confused by the straight refusal.

"Nothing for you to be concerned with, it was just there is still something that I wanted to do. Also due to circumstances I think I will keep myself on guard regarding this devil business." In actuality his concern was quite spot on, however the trio who after Sakai was just a nuisance that easily fended off.

Something that he doesn't know concerning Sakai was the matter regarding Saji from Student Council that secretly observed Sakai's movement during the Library Committee's meeting.

"Then why?! I am sure senpai would be able to help if something troubled you." Once again he tried to persuade Sakai. If he didn't really do something about it, Rias-senpai would be more troubled. Worst scenario Sakai might encounter in an unfortunate accident and clash against each other, even if he knew he was being persistent he tried to make Sakai came with him.

The next thing he heard however crashed all his expectation.

"Hmm… If you want a reason, then you can say I cannot trust her, at least for now. If there was nothing else let's go home." Thus Sakai ended the conversation. Picking his bag Sakai walked toward stairway.

In a mix of anger, disappointment and desperation Issei did something that would classified unreasonable.

"Sakai!" He called out.

Turning his head toward the source of voice Sakai turned back, only for him to hear absurd word from Issei.

"Have a duel with me! If I win you must come with me."

That was the word that started everything that happened latter that night.

* * *

23.30

Abandoned Building near outskirt of the Kuoh town.

[Boost]

‹‹Fuzetsu››

As both sound echoed in the small abandoned building. Azure colored flame expanded and encircled the building, on the other hand a green jewel embedded in a red gauntlet shone brightly and enveloped its wielder.

The atmosphere of the entire building became more silent, though one of those two might not aware. Even the color of surrounding changed. If there were another person beside two of them, Hyoudou Issei might realize the huge difference of what happening inside and outside this barrier.

‹‹Fuzetsu››, it was the name of spell that enclose a certain area in a suspended state, normally everything would remain motionless. It was a spell that even suspend the flow of causality within the affected area as they were cut off from the world, while everyone outside of the affected area would subconsciously evaded the area as if there was literally nothing there.

A normal existence should be affected, unless they have quite sufficient power to resisted it or have effective countermeasure against it prepared before hand, they would be bound in place.

However this does not happened to Hyoudou Issei who wore Boosted Gear, it was evident because he was still charging through the flame toward the person in front of him, Sakai Yuji. None of that seemed to affect Hyoudou Issei, neither the flame that was passing through nor the causality suspension work on him.

Sakai Yuji observed the fact that Hyoudou Issei was not affected, this occurrence confirm his suspicion that those so called Sacred Gear that Hyoudou wore in his arm was actively protecting him from the effect of his ‹‹Fuzetsu››.

He responded Issei charge and dodge with minimal movement. And keep observing the boy in front of him.

He managed to gather some info about Boosted Gear and its ability, while there were no guarantees that Hyoudou would not lie to him, his condition at that time was not the most stable time for Issei. During that time the boy was still overwhelmed by the latest event unfolded before him, and there might be some slip. The small chance of slip was used by Yuji to extract the information from him. Honestly he was quite interested in the armament that Hyoudou Issei used. It was something that was classified as a tool to kill God and double power for every 10 second. There must be something else hidden.

Therefore this fight was used to gather some data. He speculated there was some kind of limitation. There were limit of how much power someone could contain

This time Hyoudou Issei was already close enough to land more hit against him. A straight punch was aimed to his chest however he easily blocked that punch without much problem.

Body reinforcement, it was a technique that was done subconsciously though toughen the body using Power of Existence. However he could also do it consciously to boost his own power. He used this power to block Issei's punch. After taking a rough guess how much Issei power would grow, before increasing the reinforcement bit by bit. Despite the punch felt weak to him a normal person would hurt even taking one of Issei's punch.

Another blow came, this time it was an uppercut, however Yuji also managed to parry the blow. Jumping backward he increase the gap between Issei and himself a bit and fire a flame bullet at Issei. The flame bullet itself was not fast and only intended to scare Issei so it didn't carry a lot of fire power.

As expected Issei dodged the bullet by rolling his body, the bullet velocity also noticed by Issei was not particularly fast and he managed dodge bullet repeatedly by jumping or rolling to the side.

[Boost]

Once again a familiar sound echoed in the room this time Issei showed a smile on his face. Bidding his time he hoped to boost enough his power until he could overcome Yuji, not knowing the limitation of the Boosted Gear at the time Issei proceed with such a plan.

"I have already told you that there was no use to confront me about it." It was the word that Sakai Yuji said to Issei.

"Even so I cannot accept it. It is true that I was grateful for your help. However I cannot stand the way you do everything afterward. Asia might be hurt with your word, buchou also become distressed with what you did." Issei said as he tried to land hit on Yuji who just jumped backward to disengage, and throwing more flame bullet.

"I know I might have done something disrespectful toward Asia Argento, I will give her an apology later. Regarding your master, I still wanted to maintain my secrecy longer." Another reply came from Sakai mouth.

This time Issei become more aggressive in his attack, dashing forward he propelled his body to reach melee range once again. Another punch came to Sakai Yuji, but this time he caught the punch and gripped Issei arm.

"Can't you truly trust her? You yourself said that she came to my rescue not long after you did," a hesitation and pause came from Issei's word. "Or is it because she was not human?"

"That was not the issue, whether she is devil or human does not matter to me. The decision of maintain a moderate level of secrecy was entirely my own and I just didn't want to complicated the matter on my own end." That was the reply that he gave to Issei

Issei's frustration came from the current situation. His attack that ended in failure, the realization that he was in a disadvantageous position and the non-satisfactory answer given to him by Sakai Yuji didn't make anything better for Issei. Though he managed to get away, it was not without great effort.

Another attack once again came from Issei, this time Issei used his feet to kick Sakai from the left side. Once again Sakai blocked the attack using his arm.

"Then what do you mean when you by your behavior until now? You corner Asia, hold secret from every one. Didn't you basically say they can't be trusted?"

"There are also many kind of thing I need to take care about, however let me give you some advice : It would be better to keep your involvement on this side of world minimum, nobody knew what kind of future hold for you if you keep getting involved with them." He answered to Issei. "Also in my opinion they were not exactly what you could say harmless. You could say from a certain point of view they were indeed dangerous." Thus he added more to his answer and coincidentally more fuel to Issei's anger.

[Boost]

"Dangerous?! What the hell are you saying?!" Issei gasped in disbelief of what he heard.

Sakai still answered Issei's question while continuing to block the boy's attack without doing any counter attack.

"The fact they have their own combat force and able to resurrect someone was quite concerning, don't you think so? It was true that they were trying to save you, however if you continue involving yourself with this matter any longer would not exactly the best path to choose." Another response stirred up Issei emotion.

"Stop blabbering as if you know everything. What did you know about them?" Issei unleashed flurry of attack toward him in order to vent up his emotion.

"It is true that I didn't really know a thing about them. However let me say this: You are different from them, at very least until recently. They were actually come from other side of world and you just came to this side of world not long ago. From what you've said you have been killed once and nearly killed once again, am I wrong?"

Issei didn't answer it because he knew Sakai was not entirely wrong, even so he cannot accept what Sakai said. He knew something that Sakai didn't. He knew that his master was a kind person that would try her best to protect him and Asia.

That was why Issei cannot accept his view. That was why Issei continued his attack, but he couldn't break through Sakai defense. Whether it was his punch or his kick, all of it was blocked by Sakai.

Sakai continued to speak.

"Frankly speaking, for me it might be better for you and Asia to not involve this side more than necessary. No it might be better for you and her if you didn't come to this world."

Though the word from his mouth still felt cold his tone become a bit softer this time different the cold word he uttered previously.

"Then, then should I just abandon them? Did I need to disassociate myself from entire Occult Research Club because they are from other side? Just because Asia from other side should I detach myself from her?"

"I am not telling you to abandon them, I am telling you not involved with this side unless truly necessary. You are free to meet and socialize with them. I thought it would be advantageous for you to have a good relation with them, except don't go to other side where they meddle things."

"That's basically same thing right?!"

[Boost]

Another punch blocked again.

'This time it hurt more than I expected. Though I mean to test his power after hearing his boosting ability, playing around too much might not be good for me.'

With that thought Sakai Yuji decided to give more cautious to respond to Issei's attack.

"Then how about you? does that mean I also need to distance myself to _you_?!" Issei posed a question once again.

"About that you don't need to worry, once my business here finished, I would disappear. From you, Asia, even from your respected Senpai." Hearing those responses, apparently Issei felt something snapped inside him. To think that Sakai could just dismiss everything just like that, Sakai's words only fuel his anger even more, so he continued to attack.

This time it was a kick, however instead of blocking like usual Sakai Yuji jumped back a bit to dodge. In Issei's mind the fact that Sakai prompting to dodge instead mean his attack gradually getting through. Using that chance he might reach Sakai.

His anger burned brighter that before he thought he could at least trusted Sakai this much however most of his answer turn to be a disappointment and last answer pretty much trigger the limit of his emotion.

"Don't screw with me!"

Focusing his power in his hand he strikes Sakai with a powerful punch.

The first thing he heard however was a sigh. Sakai stepped a bit to the side and his punch hit the air.

"Even now you still have not grasp what I mean, it seem it would be better to tell you directly." A small pause came. "You are weak, at least you current you. Do you really think you could survive that kind of world?"

Issei fell silent at those words. Issei knew what Sakai Yuji tried to tell him. Weakling like him cannot survive long. However he will not give up.

[Boost]

"I guess you are right, I am not strong, unlike you who could take care of them before Buchou even arrive. Even so, I still wanted to be with them, to be with Asia who earnestly lived her life despite never having a friend. To be with Rias-senpai and Akeno-senpai who look after me. To be with Koneko who rarely interact with me. Though I didn't really want to admit it, I also wanted to be with Kiba who I wanted to surpass one day. That's why I cannot lose here, not to you."

Hyoudou Issei attacked once again, however a surge of pain suddenly strike all over his body. He looked at his opponent who stood before him and he confirmed that the boy before him did not do anything. The intense pain finally took the strength of his body. Despite his will to move on his leg gave up and he fell to his knee.

As Hyoudou Issei fell to his knee, the cold look in Sakai Yuji face changed. He could not help to surprise the boy before him who had gathered quite number of power suddenly fell.

'It seems he have reached his limit, it would be better to defeat him before this drag further.'

**'****You would conclude your observation of his power?'**

'More than this only would detriment to his body.'

The next thing unfolded before him however exceeded Sakai Yuji's expectation.

Hyoudou Issei rouse and stood again against him.

"It's over." The look on Sakai's face was the look of pity as he said those words. However it won't go through Issei no matter what.

His body could barely stand. His vision is faltering. His form is staggering. However Hyoudou Issei still wanted to challenge him.

"Not yet." *cough*

Even in his pitiable state Issei did not want to give up. Blood started to gush out from his mouth as he coughs when he tried to spoke.

"I said it was not over didn't I?"

[Boost]

[Explosion]

The sound of announcement echoed through the empty building accompanied by emerald colored light. And burst of energy come forth from Issei's body swirling the wind inside suppressed field of ‹‹Fuzetsu››. In that moment Issei charged forward, astounding force propelled Issei forward leaving a quite big crater on the ground where he formerly stood and creating a shockwave as he leaped forward to charge. Using his gauntlet in his left hand he punched forward.

Sakai Yuji who was amazed a moment ago suffered a bit lag in his movement. He dodged to the right however the attack still managed to grazed him in his right arm.

The momentum of Issei charge did not stop, his body continued to fly forward. Thanks to his power and the momentum of his charge he manage to broke through multiple concrete pillar and the outer wall supporting the building and launched himself outside before he finally rolled in the ground as he landed after losing the momentum carrying his body.

After Observing the condition of the building Sakai Yuji exit the building through the hole that Issei made thanks to his charge. As he exited the building he could saw Hyoudou Issei, his condition was worse than before. Multiple cut and bruise filled his body probably due to collision with pillar and wall before. More wound dripping blood. It was a astounding that he could even stand.

"How about that" *cough* "That's my power" *cough* "It was strong, right?"

Despite blood flowed from his mouth between his sentence he was still smiling, it was because he saw Sakai's hand. The emerald glow was stopped.

[Reset]

Another announcement was heard, after that Hyoudou Issei truly collapse and lost his consciousness.

What Issei had seen was not hallucination. He truly did manage to give considerable wound to Sakai. Sakai himself did not expect such power grow even stronger. Originally he only applied a small amount of reinforcement to his body, anticipating sudden surge in power he increase the amount of Reniforcement. However Issei still managed to wound him to the point his arm felt numb, despite not landing a direct hit.

He moved forward to look at Issei. Hyoudou Issei succumbed to stress and wound he had been accumulated from his body, if Issei had more blood maybe the place where he collapsed right now would already covered by his own blood.

'He forced himself too hard.'

**'****At very least his will was unwavering.'**

'However a strong will without power will not really change anything. It is true that he managed to wound me, however if he need to push himself like this in a fight, it would shorten his life instead.'

**'****Then what will you do?'**

'We cannot really leave him like this. For now I will heal him and return him to his house.'

**'****The burden of power he used and contained was too great. Currently most of his body was damaged. Even if we could heal him it the stress of his body would make him unable to do anything for quite awhile.'**

'I think so, it seem his condition would not make him able make it to the class tomorrow. I hope that will give him time to sort his mind. Though I also hope he won't challenge me again after he woke up.'

Sakai Yuji then proceeded to heal the wound from Issei's body. Deciding he cannot leave him here he brought Issei's to back to his house. But not before returning the state of his surrounding before the fight start and dispelling ‹‹Fuzetsu››.

* * *

00.30

Hyoudou's Residence

Asia Argento woke up from her sleep, which in itself was not really special. After turning to devil she had more stamina and tendency to engage activity during nighttime. Today the club activity was just a simple briefing and it did not consume stamina stored in her body.

She realized that she has nothing to do at this moment. Before turned into devil she tend to spend her time praying to God, however after turned to devil even uttering word 'God' would trigger headaches. Even so after she just couldn't go to sleep just after woke up. Though it was not really her habit she decided to make coffee to accompany her during the night before she continued to sleep again.

While exiting her room and walking downstairs she recalled the Occult Research Club meeting. Actually she and other member of Occult Research Club should be doing devil's job by now, she herself already informed about the basic of the job. However she had not even once took the job.

It was because there was other issue about some 'helper' came as primary concern. Thanks to her welcome party she was quite convinced that Sakai Yuji, one of her classmate was one of those 'helper'. She herself had no evidence except a suspicious argument directed toward her during the party.

It was when she passed Issei's room she had seen something that piqued her curiosity.

"Issei-san?"

An azure colored light could be seen from Issei's room. Concerned with the phenomenon she had seen before her very eyes she decided to approach Issei's room. Originally she thought it was Issei watching Video that he borrowed from his friend.

She approached closer to Issei's room, after turned into devil her body sense and stamina was increased. Though it was not to the point it truly make her superhuman she could distinguished the sound of video being played if she was this close, however Issei's room was too silent.

Overwhelmed by her own curiosity she decided to take a peek at Issei's room. However she did not expect to see something abnormal.

A faint image of a person surrounded by a crystal like object turned blur and disappeared to nowhere. However the scene unfolded before her eyes were very fast, though she still got a glimpse of the unknown figure.

Currently she was not sure what to do. Unable to figure out anything she decided to return to her room. She lamented her uselessness at this moment.

'Oh God if only I could pray to you, please show this lost lamb your guidance.'

Unsurprisingly a sharp headache stung her head not long after that

* * *

Early Morning

Hyoudou's Residence

Asia Argento currently doing a morning chore to help the owner of the house, she was expressing her thanks to be allowed to live here by Hyoudou's family. Her work also served as distraction of what happened that night.

She didn't want to carelessly approach Issei's room after that scene, something tell her something bad happened even so she cannot bring herself to open the door last night.

She started by tidying her own room and helped to prepare food for breakfast, a radiant smile that welcome her belonged to no other than the matriarch of the House. Issei mother warmly accept her and even treat her as her own daughter so she ought to repay her kindness as much as she could.

"Asia-chan please called Issei here. That boy, does he really want to come late to school?" Issei mother said half complaining and half wondering.

"Maybe his alarm was broken? I'll wake him up." She accepted the request and went upstair, however she cannot shook off something odd weighed her mind.

'I hope there was nothing happened to Issei-san.'

"Thank you Asia-chan."

Step by step she walked upstairs, her raced heart faster for each step she took toward Issei's room. Carefully she approach door to Issei's room. Despite the lack of confidence she resolved herself and tried to open the door.

As the door opened she prepared to face some kind of surprise, however nothing happened. Once again she looked at Hyoudou Issei who was currently lying on the bad beside alarm. The alarm produced a girl voice that kept muttering some line of a TV show. It repeated monotonously as if it was a broken record.

"Issei-san please wake up, it is already morning." She called to wake up Issei.

…

"Issei-san, it is already morning."

… Once again there was no answer.

She approached Issei directly after trying to call him to no avail. However she spotted something wrong with Issei current state. Sweat covering all of his body, a pained expression could be seen from his face. She decided to check if something is wrong with Issei. While she was not certified doctor she was an experienced healer so she knew if there was something wrong with someone.

First she looked at Issei body however there were no sign of injury. Though she could not really confirm it she used Twilight Healing. The light radiated through Issei body, however there was not reaction.

'Thanks goodness there was no internal injury.' After reaching that conclusion she decided to check further.

Though it was obvious from the volume of the sweat until now, Asia also checked Issei's temperature. As she expected the temperature was abnormal however she didn't really know what causing it.

Before she knew it Issei mother already called her.

"Asia-chan, is there something happened? Don't tell me Issei tried to assault you while you try to wake him?!"

"No, it is not like that." She replied to Issei's mother, feeling of anxiety leaked through her word.

"Please wait there, I will come upstairs."

Not long after that Issei's mother arrived at her son's room. Confused at Asia expression she decided to ask.

"Asia-chan what happened?"

"I am sorry, I myself didn't really know. By the time I arrive here Issei-san already has a high fever."

"Is that so?" Though the sound seemed neutral Asia could see an expression of concern in the face of woman beside her.

The older woman gave in a sigh.

"It cannot be helped Issei might be absent of today. However Asia-chan must keep go to school. You can just leave Issei to me."

She wanted to object however she refrained herself. A bright assuring smile that came from a mother was not something that she can deny, however she herself just can't leave Issei like that.

"There are still plenty of times before I need to go to school, so at least please allow me to nurse Issei-san before I go to school."

"Very well, however you must not neglect you school, promise."

"Yes"

Another moment has passed, and right now she was nursing Issei until she went to school while Issei's mother prepared breakfast and managed another house chore.

She was changing wet towel for Issei. Issei state have not change, he was still wore the same pained expression. She did try her best to make him feel comfortable at least. As she tried to wipe Issei's sweat another. A word slipped from Issei's mouth that made her unease.

"Sa…kai."

It was a person name, a familiar name that she knew as well. Using it as the last clue she decided to meet the aforementioned person directly once she arrived at school.

* * *

Lunch time

Kuoh Academy

Currently Sakai Yuji was checking condition in the class. He also noticed several new things happened and changed. As expected Hyoudou Issei did not come to school, which probably due to pain that he must endure thanks to what he did last night. One of other changes was somehow Asia Argento start to watch him quite intently, and he thought that was natural for her to grow suspicious of him. After all he was pretty much doing something that could be considered rude, he also suspect that Asia start to pick one or two thing about his secret from Issei. Not to mention the result of his encounter with Issei last night.

'Things are going to be more complicated from here.' He wondered what his next move.

First was his encounter with Hyoudou Issei, the unexpected encounter produced an unexpected result. From that encounter he managed to learn a group of devil belonged to gremory, an organization of fallen angel and devil abilities to resurrect someone to their kin.

Second was the issue of Saji Genshirou, his apparent observer from another group which he was quite certain belonged to Student Council. Each of them gave a similar presence from the likes of Occult Research Club.

'There is no doubt that he was a devil as well.'

The blonde haired boy was quite cautiously observing him while stealing glance and taking notes during his time in helping Library Committee. Not that Saji Genshirou doing badly in his spying activity either, however he lately became more serious to the point other library committee also quite aware and wary of his activity. He didn't know whether his secret was found out or not. Regardless he needed to prepare some kind of counter measure no matter what outcome he may face.

There were also issues with remaining fallen angel that he didn't finish off previously. Honestly he suspected they were not actually acting under direct order of their superior, or at least they have slipped their own agenda. His suspicion came from the way they spoke to him, and they mention that their plan was ruined.

He noticed the atmosphere in the class still heavy or might become heavier thanks to his past action and Issei absence from the class. Whether the rumor flying about him during Asia Argento's welcome party have died down or not was never his primary concern.

He once again checked his surrounding and stood up from his chair. As he walked out from the class room someone voice called to him.

"Oi Sakai, where are you going?" Motohama called to him.

"I am going to cafeteria to buy lunch, is there something you need from me?"

"No, I was just wondering if you want to join us to have lunch."

"Issei also didn't come today, and you just tend to left for lunch alone. It kinda lonely that our group grows from four into two with only me and Motohama remain." Matsuda said continuing the guy before him. The bald head expression seemed a bit lonely.

Sakai felt a bit guilty, after all he was the reason Issei did not came to school in the first place. Now if the next line did not strip him of this line of thought.

"It was a waste after I brought my 'Gentleman Collection' that he was curious about. Well it can't be helped if he was sick. I was a good companion for my right hand however." Motohama mockingly lament his friend absence.

"By the way, today is also the limited time sale for limited edition of 'that' right?"

"Poor Issei he is missing out great thing."

The only response he could give them was a dry smile.

"I'll return later."

Once again he flee from the class, he spotted two familiar girls approaching him. They were none other than Asia Argento and Kiryu Aika. While he wanted to avoid Asia Argento for now, he could still managed to talk his way out somehow however Kiryu was different matter. Therefore he did the most appropriate action, immediate retreat.

"What to do, Asia? Sakai already left." Kiryu spoke to Asia.

"I will try to speak to him later."

"Yo Asia-chan, did you have something with Sakai?" The bald head youth asked.

"Actually there is something that I need to ask to him."

"So what is this 'something'?"

"Matsuda didn't someone tell you to not digging someone affair, especially girl?" Kiryu cut in.

The conversation somehow continued into a tease and banter between Kiryu and ther two remaining member of Perverted Trio. Meanwhile Asia Argento just swept by the flow of conversation, while this kind of banter might be normal Asia was not exactly someone that grew up in a normal environment.

While she could adjust herself just fine in the class, she had trouble following through the flow of conversation among Issei's friend. It was not her fault though, after all it was conversation of perverted boys.

With ruckus and laughter in the class continued Sakai slipped and to his desk while excusing his self admitted tardiness.

"You sure took your time"

"Sorry it took quite time to buy this food."

He already calculated the time before next period to minimize the time gap and avoiding more conversation.

He opened the wrapper of his Yakisoba bread, which he bought for lunch. He pretended to focus in his lunch to avoid further questioning.

* * *

After School

Student Council room

In this rather large room assembled member of Student Council which also member of Sona Sitri's peerage.

While Today Student Council agenda was already discussed the other Agenda was currently discussed.

"Everyone should know our agenda right?" Sona Sitri asked to the entire member attending the meeting. "Current agenda was still regarding the conspicuous 'helper' whose identity remained unknown from all of us."

"Kaichou our team preparation already finished, we could start investigating right away." The twin braded bishop Kusaka Reya answered with confidence

"Very well. I will leave the investigation in your capable hand."

"Yes, please leave it to us." Now the energetic knight Nimura also chirped in.

"Saji, how about you assignment? Did you really think both task?"

"Please don't concern yourself Kaichou, I will do my previous task as much as I could. I will also be ready to provide back up if needed."

"Very well if all of you are ready you may doing start each of your own task. Today meeting dismissed."

With that all of them prepared to leave the school ground to achieve the goal of their task.

* * *

Late afternoon

Kuoh Academy front gate

Sakai Yuji was just finished his activity in Library Committee. He already packed his own belonging and decided to go straight for home as he didn't really want to attract even more suspicion from the observer. Keeping the distance he could feel Saji Genshirou still observed him, though the Student Council member still tailing him from afar.

Another thing he saw was a blonde haired girl in the school front gate apparently waiting for someone. He didn't really know whom she was waiting for, after all most of the time she just to went straight home with Issei after their activity in Occult Research Club. Though he was curious whom she was waiting for he decided to not approach her and proceeded to continue.

"Sakai-san" The blonde haired girl called out to him, and approach him from her current position.

It was something outside his prediction. And Asia also was already near him so there was no way for him to pretend to not notice.

'Let just hear what she need to talk about. Though probably she wanted to talked about Issei'

"Argento-san, is there something that I can help?"

"Can we talk about something?" Nervously Asia Argento asked him.

"Very well, however I don't think this place was a good place to talk about something." He accepted her request.

'Now, let's see what would our observer do?'

As he walked he also made sure to not let go his own observation toward Saji and keep cautious of his surrounding without making too much suspicion.

He continued to walk beside Asia. As he expected, Saji also tailed him.

"Asia-san did you have a place in mind?"

"No" She answered him with smile albeit still nervous.

From the way she walked he could tell she was nervous or at least unease. This is however to be expected, Asia Argento didn't know really much about the boy named Sakai Yuji and his latest treatment toward her to bait information might made her to keep guard around him. Moreover if his assumption is right that Asia suspect him regarding Issei absence would made her even more unease.

"Then, how about we go to nearest coffee shop or food stall?"

Both he and Asia was already walked quite far from school vicinity, and right now they were already in a shopping district. There were many shops and food stall across the street, the place was quite famous for break and recreation amongst student and company worker around this area. However his concern currently lies elsewhere. Saji who followed him before still continue to tail him.

'Quite persistent I see. Shaking off a pursuit is one thing, but shaking off a pursuit while making the pursuer believe they didn't noticed was different matter entirely. There is also Asia to consider'

**'****What do you what to do? Casting ‹‹Fuzetsu›› might be a good solution.'** The voice in his head advised him

'Issei have proven himself able move in ‹‹Fuzetsu›› we didn't know whether Saji also have same kind of ability, if we make wrong move the advantage that we could take from ‹‹Fuzetsu›› would loss.'

**'****Then what will you do?'**

'I'll try to turn this condition around somehow.'

**'****Do you have any plan?'**

'Yes, however it depend whether Asia Argento already suspect me or not for now, if she indeed suspect me then talking with her still acceptable trade-off. Right now I need to made sure whether Asia Argento truly suspect me or not.'

"Argento-san, before we continue further can I ask you something?" He asked while decreasing the volume of his voice.

"Yes, is there something matter?"

"You said you need something to talk to me, what is this about?"

She hesitated a little and answered him.

"Actually, I wanted to talk about Issei-san. After all Sakai-san might know something."

'Hmm as expected she already suspected me that much. If I back down here I might make Asia Argento grow more suspicious of me and other party might also grew more suspicious from my sudden break off.'

Asia Argento would keep suspecting him even if he made excuse. Moreover due to staying with Issei she will discover his identity eventually. Well if he could made her to keep silent about his identity at least until he figured the reason why Student Council sent someone to follow him, telling her a bit about him might not be a bad trade off.

"Argento-san, I will tell you something. However please promise me to keep yourself calm." He said to her in a serious manner.

"Yes." The blonde haired girl startled a bit, though he admit not only she was nervous his proclamation was also quite sudden.

"Actually we are being followed. I tried to blend with the crowd however the one who follow us was quite persistent."

Asia Argento turned her head behind to look behind her. However he stopped her from doing so.

"I don't think it was wise to talked something important with unwelcomed observer."

As he said that Asia Argento's expression turned into dejected look.

"That being said I think it would be better sort important thing first, then how about talking this in your house or more accurately in Issei house. Are you fine with it?"

"Yes, it is fine. Thank you very much." She replied to him with a bright earnest smile.

"However we must go to a certain place first."

"Certain place, what kind of place?"

"Cake Shop"

"Cake… shop…? Is there something you need to there?" The former nun asked with a confused expression on her face.

"Well to buy a cake."

The blonde haired girl had gotten more confused after hearing his response. "

The reason Issei didn't come to school today because he was not healthy enough right? Also this work as a camouflage, if we walked her and just went to your home it would not really seem natural so I ask your assistance in keeping up with this act?" He explained the reason for him to buy cake in this condition. He honestly thought to explain each meaning of his action a bother, after all conveying the meaning behind one action was not something he good at.

He and Asia Argento proceed to buy a cake for Issei. As he didn't really know what kind of cake that Issei like he leave the choice to the former nun beside him. After he paid the cake he proceeded to visit Issei house.

With this he managed to escape the observation of Saji Genshirou. Now he must think what kind of explanation that he needed to give to Asia Argento and presumably Issei as well.

* * *

Late Afternoon

Hyoudou's Residence

He and Asia already arrived in the Hyodou residence. He greeted Issei's parent and Asked about Issei's condition. Apparently Issei already gained his consciousness, though he was still recuperating from heavy exhaustion. Currently Issei was still resting in his room. After the exchange of pleasantries, he went to Issei's room accompanied by Asia.

He couldn't help but to steal glance at Issei's house, as expected it was common Japanese two stories house. Somehow it reminded him of his old house, nostalgic as it may there were something that he needed to sort out first.

As he arrived in the front door of Issei's room he still wondered what kind of thing that he needed to say.

'There is no use to keep thinking over it.'

"Issei-san we are coming." The blonde girl said as he opened the door.

"Ah yes" A response come from beyond the door.

As the door opened he could see Issei currently on his bed. And as expected he could see the shocked expression from seeing him in person after last night incident.

"Yo" He just greeted him casually as if nothing happened. Maintaining calm façade after major incident was something that Yuji was good at among many other thing, and honestly there were many people that ticked off by his attitude.

"Sakai what are you doing here?!" Alarmed Issei rose from his bed. However the pain from exhaustion was not entirely subsided.

After seeing Issei pained expression Asia Argento rushed to Issei's side.

"Issei-san, are you okay?"

"I am fine, but why Sakai here."

"I am here because Argento-san has something to discuss with me, because the topic of discussion related to you it would be better to include you as well."

"Asia?"

"I am sorry. I figure it would be best to ask Sakai-san about what happened to you, so I went and ask Sakai-san"

"So Argento-san what did you what to discuss with me?"

"Actually I want to ask if you know the reason why Issei-san suddenly becomes sick." She hesitantly asked him

"Issei suffered heavy exhaustion after battle with me last night." He gave a direct and honest answer to her much to her shock. He could also see Issei holding his head downward as if hiding his own guilt.

"But, why?! Why Sakai-san and Issei-san need to fight?"

"One of the reasons was because of you." He gave his response to her, not long after that the blonde haired girl became depressed.

"Because of me Issei-san become hurt." The voice she muttered sounded as if she wanted to cry.

"Sakai! You!" Angered Issei grabbed his collar while sustaining his own pain.

"Well well, please calm down, both of you. Argento-san it was true that one of the reasons might be because of you, however in this case it was my fault. So I'd like to apologize to both of you." Bowing his head he apologized to them.

Both Asia Argento and Issei also calmed down a bit.

"Argento-san actually Issei challenged me to fight because he couldn't stand my previous behavior toward you, another reason because was because he wanted me to meet with your senpai from Occult Research Club to explain myself, which I refuse."

"Why Sakai-san must explain himself to Buchou-san and other?"

This time Issei tried to explain the situation to her

"Asia you know that Buchou and other currently busy searching about a certain 'helper' right?"

The blonde haired girl nodded.

"Actually that 'helper' was Sakai."

The blonde girl was shocked once again. However she quickly regained her composure, and approach Sakai. Holding his hand she expressed her gratitude.

"I have heard from Buchou-san that there were helpers that help us during the incident. Please allow me to thank you in saving me and Issei-san."

"No need to thank me, in fact I need to apology about that. If I just come faster your death might be averted. Furthermore I also just left you in the dark, and went away from the scene myself." He said that to them.

"No, it was thanks to Sakai-san that all of us could get away safely, I also heard that you heal Issei-san wound."

"Don't mind it. It was only extension of my investigation previous investigation about Issei missing girlfriend. So is there something you wanted to ask?"

"Sakai once again I ask you why you can't trust senpai? I am sure will be able to help you." Issei said to him, like last night his voice sounded desperate.

"I also think so, if Sakai-san needs help. I and Issei-san also willing to help, but it would be better if we discussed it with everyone." Now there were two people trying to persuade him.

"Why both of you are so eager to make me meet your senpai in the Occult Research Club?"

"I feel that it would be good, if you and Rias-senpai could sort this peacefully. Honestly senpai was distressed and supposed you meet together and come to clash against each other, I don't want such a thing to happen." Issei explained his reasoning to him. He could understand his reasoning, however he had not determined if he could give his trust to other members of Occult Research Club.

"Please understand that I also have something that I need to take care, I am sorry but I don't think I would comply with your request. I have not determined whether I could trust them or not, also there is current circumstance to consider." Honestly he also have been quite soft, though it was to gain information he was pretty much revealed himself not only to Issei, but to the fallen angels as well.

He could just silence those fallen angel after he acquired information if he wanted to, however he choose not to and just kill the apparent leader of those fallen angel during the incident. In Xanadu he only kill Guze no Tomogara who was the ring leader and let go of other, because he hope the other who flee would be more approachable in return. He had hope in doing so he could establish peace easier, however there were no indication that would be the same for those fallen angel. As he lost in his own thought the blonde haired girl called out to him.

"Um Sakai-san"

"What is it?"

"Does your refusal to meet them because someone who have followed us?" She asked him with a slight hint of worry.

"Wait! You are being followed." Issei said as he surprised when hearing this.

"You don't have to worry, Asia was not his target. At very least that's what I know, from his recent behavior."

"What did you mean?"

"To put it simple his target was me, though I don't know what his intentions are. He already observed me recently, though I managed to play it off and fooling him into thinking that I never noticed him."

"Will you be fine?"

"Don't worry. Even though he was persistent there was no immediate danger to me. Therefore I'd like you to stand aside regarding this." Thus he warned Issei about this.

"Uh yeah." Issei's answer sounded reluctant, honestly he have a bad feeling about it.

"Well then, I will excuse myself." He said that as he stand, Asia Argento also stand presumably to accompany him until exit.

"Before I forgot, let me tell you something. Apparently you are missing out something called 'Gentleman Collection'. They also said about limited edition of 'that'."

"Nooooo…"

The echo of Issei voice could be head even from the surrounding house.

* * *

Late Afternoon

Abandoned Church

The worn out place was formerly the stage of battle during Asia Argento kidnapping incident. There were many trace of battle like furniture and burnt mark from the supposed 'helper'. And despite no longer used and have lost many holy symbol it still could invoke the feeling of uneasiness toward devil.

Kusaka Reya was the member of Kuoh Student Council and Souna Sitri peerage. Currently she was leading the investigation team of designated Student Council members regarding mysterious 'helper'. The eerie feeling the church could still be felt.

"Senpai I got a bad feeling about this." The female junior who held the position of pawn said to three other female in the group.

"That's to be expected, after all this place was still formerly a church." The Knight of the group replied.

"Very well then Kusaka-san how do we proceed from here." The white haired named Hanakai Momo asked her temporary leader of their group.

"Currently we will investigate the outer perimeter of the church, I and Hanakai-san will be the one who did the magical retrace, and the other two please keep on guard."

'Better start to trace every possible magic trace that left.'

She began to concentrate to feel if there was any magical residue within the area, to do that she also distanced herself from Hanakai Momo to widen the area of investigation. She hope to gain a clue at least a remnant of teleportation spell used. If she could do that at least the investigation would be smoother. However she didn't really felt anything from the current area.

"Hanakai-san how about your side proceeding?"

"Nothing, there were no magic trace that left from the incident." The white haired bishop shook her head.

"I feel something amiss here, everyone on guard." The one who issued the warning was the rook Tsubasa Yura.

"Everyone there is a shadow figure in the church." The knight in the group said to everyone present.

The Shadow startled by the sudden announcement started retreating to inner place of the church.

"What should we do Kusaka? you are the one who is calling the shots here."

She was left to wonder 'what is the best decision during this circumstance?'

'Judging from the figure reaction to retreat, they may be just a recon. There is also possibility that we are being led to trap, however she might give us a clue about this incident. Honestly this incident became more and muddier for Kaichou and us.'

"Everyone let us pursue that shadowy figure however prepare for swift retreat should something happen."

"Very well","Acknowledged","Let's go" All of them answered in unison.

"Meguri-san in the front while I and Hanakai-san provide support, meanwhile I trust our back to Yura-san. Everyone prepare for battle."

With that they rushed to the church inner part. The shadowy figure was running toward the underground. They followed it to underground, however as she expected there was a trap.

She could see there were another figures in the underground. They wore priest robe and hood and numbered four in person counting the one they followed.

"Everyone! Ambush! Ready to retreat" Kusaka alerted as they passing the passage lead to underground.

"I don't think so." The person in the priest robe said. The voice was quite blurry.

It made her suspicious that they used magic to do so.

Two magical shot came toward them. Four of them managed to evade the attack, however the magical shot was never meant to target them in the first place. The passage behind them that was meant to be exit was blocked by rubble thanks to that magical shot.

"So we are trapped now." Biting her lip she quickly responded the enemy and told all her friend to be ready. "Everyone! Prepare for battle!" The temporary leader issued her order.

She also detected a barrier to prevent teleportation have been set up and activated the moment they enter.

'This is bad.'

Every other member of peerage followed her direction.

"I got you." The person in priest robe whom they followed closed in and attack. The figure sued sword of light and rushed to strike her.

However her sword was met by swift response of the Sitri's knight Meguri Tomoe, using her katana she managed to deflect attack from the robbed figure.

"Not bad"

"You too"

Both combatants smiled as they clashed, though instantly Meguri knew that she was being pushed.

"Hanakai-san provide backup. Yura-san standby and ready put up barrier for any incoming shot." She issued another direction for their teammate.

Both bishops fired a magical energy toward the sword wielding figure however that person still managed to dodge and parry combined sword attack and magic bullet. Even so they indeed manage to turn around the situation.

The enemy was faltering and being pushed back, seizing the opportunity Meguri leap and slash the opponent. However the opponent still managed to evade the slash though not completely. The hood was hit revealing a woman face and silver hair.

"Tch. Did our escape preparation complete?"

The other person behind who was positioned behind nodded in affirmation to the question.

"Farewell." The robbed figure jumped backward

"I won't let you escape." Meguri tried to pursue.

'This is odd, why the other two that fire the attack earlier did not attack any longer. Don't tell me!'

However Kusaka Reya noticed an evil smirk behind the robbed figure face.

"Meguri-san fall back! Hurry!"

"Eh?" She was startled by her friend word she surprised a bit, however she readily comply and retreated from her position.

"I won't let you." The robbed figure swiftly throws her light sword toward Meguri. Due to a slight surprise she was a bit late in responding the threat the sword still managed to graze Meguri's leg.

"Activate!" The robbed figure announced a word.

"Everyone Activate barrier and concentrate barrier around us!" All other member of Sona peerage except Meguri who just retreated to their position activated a barrier.

'Using both Hanakai and my magic combined with Yura-san rook's trait to provide defense, I hope it would be enough.'

Not long after that several holy based spell activated and created explosion, thanks to their swift reaction all of them managed to evade worst case scenario.

However the attack also had another meaning behind it. The explosion was triggered around the pillar supporting the basement, thanks to the explosion the pillar also collapse. The ground was shaking several rubble started to fell from above.

'They want to bury us alive it seems'

"Everyone please hold out."

More and more rubble fell and pound their barrier as the large rubble tried to bury them underneath. The condition of all of the investigation team could not be called optimal, the previous attack still manage to damage them and their magical energy consumed to power up the barrier, several bruise and damage was sustained by her team. She hope there were no further assault other than the falling rubble.

The rubble continued to be piled surrounding them and blocking their view of their opponent. However Kusaka Reya still managed caught a glimpse of her opponent amidst of that condition. What she had seen however was something even more shocking.

'Devil Teleportation Spell! Ugh I cannot recognize the symbol.' She tried to see what is the shape their symbol, however thanks to these rubbles blocking the view she cannot accomplish that.

'I sense something more troublesome waiting for us ahead.'

Sensing that the enemy was retreating, she also noticed their barrier to trap them in was starting to be dismissed. She proceed to prepare their own retreat as well, however to do so she need to cast another spell. It was not something that she could accomplish while trying to hold down the barrier.

"Hanakai-san the enemies already retreat, I am sorry but can you and Yura-san take over from me. I will prepare to cast teleportation magic as well, please hold out longer." As she said that she cast teleportation spell to make their retreat.

"I am sorry. I cannot really help and for previously rushed in too far." Meguri said apologetically in a dejected tone.

"No, you have done good job in responding her initial attack, if there was someone need to be held responsible it was me and my decision that let us into this situation in the first place." She was the one that decide to follow the opponent, she will not let any of her friend took responsibility of her own blunder.

* * *

? Time

Somewhere in Underworld

Sahsa Sandratskaya was a member of a certain devil peerage, and today she was going to present her report regarding her previous engagement. Honestly she didn't really want to know what kind of calamity that would befall to her if she reported her failure today.

As a knight she was sure that she could did her job well, as the goal of current mission was to gather information regarding the anomaly about Asia Argento incident.

The incident itself was odd, despite the presence of Rias peerage was outside her own master prediction, the fact she who stationed and observed surrounding also confused why the entire perpetrator was suddenly defeated. The fallen angel who was leading the operation was found with her head decapitated. Most exorcists suffered heavy wound and other three fallen angel suffered several degree burn damage. As everything seemed so odd she decided to fall back and report to her master.

And today she accompanied by one bishop and two other pawn form her master peerage once again tried to investigate the scene, using priest robe they conceal themselves to reach the church where the previous incident happened. They were quite good at disguising themselves using church garment, after all most of peerage member formerly member of the church themselves. She was also member of church exorcist form a certain institution under Orthodox Church.

However today encounter was not something they had planned. If they encounter whoever responsible for the oddity of incident, then it was fine. However the group they encounter with was none other member of other devil peerage, to be precise Sona Sitri's peerage. That was why it was a problem, they cannot just retreated as their peerage symbol might be discovered and they cannot afford the identity of their master become known.

She could just fight it out with them however because the church located under the territory of their master peerage and Rias Gremory peerage if she dragged the fight too long it would backfire on them instead, though honestly she didn't expect their enemy to be that good. Even if they are under constraint that they cannot use demonic power, to think four of them could react quickly to their sudden assault was praiseworthy.

'I guess there was no use to grieve about what happened.'

She walked through gate to a certain room. In that place her master awaited her report. She came forth and kneeled.

"What is you report?" A cold uncaring tone came from the man in front of her.

"My apologies, but we cannot gather sufficient information regarding the group responsible for the Asia Argento incident."

"You couldn't, it was an easy task and you said you couldn't do it!" The anger of his master was boiling hot. The next thing happened was the glass of wine which he currently held flew and hit her head.

"I only order you to investigate the magical source. I also already provide you with bishop and two pawns. I even use my connection to get latest magical detector technology from Ajuka and you cannot do it." Her master rose from his seat and walked closer to her.

He held her chin and made her look to him, only to hit her face with magic powered fist.

"Even being useless has its limit! You failed to secure Asia because there is interference from some mysterious guy and Rias, now let's hear what kind of excuse you have for me now." The disgruntled expression of his face could make a normal person sick.

"During investigation we encounter member of Sona Sitri-sama peerage. Therefore we decide to discontinue investigation however they managed to pursue us."

"Damn you Sitri! First Rias and now you also bar my goal. Why must those two bitches hinder all of my way?!" Venting his anger he shouted in the isolated room.

"What are you doing?! Go away!"

"Very well, I will take my leave Diodora-sama."

* * *

? Time

Certain room in Grigori HQ

Donahseek was a fallen angel place under Raynare squad. During the previous incident he conspired with Rayanre and other to make Raynare acquire sacred gear of a certain nun, so that Raynare could grow closer to Azazel-sama and advance in rank. He was promised better post if he gave his assistance in securing the area. Honestly for a warrior like him that had nothing to do ever since Great War Raynare little scheme was not a bad deal.

However their entire plan ruined thanks to a single boy, not only he slew Raynare he also managed to damage him and two other with flame attack out of nowhere and leave him unable to move, and barely survive thanks to their limited supply of healing item.

Even during that condition Mittlet still vehemently went to seek revenge, using the information of the surviving member that stationed in the same room with Raynare they tried to locate the boy one who spelt their defeat.

Even though they managed to know the face of the boy who killed Raynare, they were powerless before him. They were convinced such surprise attack against them cannot be executed alone, so they followed and try to ambush him. Imagine their surprise that not only he knew that they were following him, but also managed to singlehandedly defeat all of them. They fact they were able to live today also because he opted to spare them with just few questioning.

However luck may never on their side. They barely survived encounter against a powerful enemy only to be caught by Vali, Azazel-sama protégé and one of the best fighter in Grigori, they were quite lucky that he also spare them as well. Right now they were just waiting for questioning and their apparent punishment.

Not long after he waited a guard appeared and escorted him to the room for questioning, but he didn't recognize the guard accompanying him. However the direction where he was led to was not the regular questioning room.

"Enter" The guard command him to go inside the room.

He walked inside the room. The guard immediately shut the door behind him.

He could also see Mittlet and Kalwarner seated on a couch in fron of them was Azazel-sama waited patiently.

"So how are you doing, Troublemaker trio?"

All of them fell silent. None have courage to give the answer to their superior before them.

"Keeping silent, huh? Well all of you should know why you are being called here right?"

"Yes" All of them answered in low voice while lowering their head.

"Honestly, I already heard most of the explanation from remaining exorcist that you brought during you little scheme. So this piqued my curiosity, who is the rumored boy that managed to defeat you?"

"We also didn't really know the detail, the only thing we know that he was just suddenly come and defeat all of us." Kalawarener tried to explain to his superior.

"Because of him Raynare-nee-sama was killed." Meanwhile the blonder brat still could not let go of her hatred toward Raynare killer.

"Mittlet! Mind your Tongue! we are in front of Azazel-sama." He said to her. Honestly their youngest member behavior up until now irritated him. Though it was to be expected, after all Raynare actually come off as a sister figure to her.

There were many fallen angel that slain during the Great War and some of them also left a member of their family behind. One of those unfortunate children was Mittlet though fortunately she was given a care taker. And Raynare was her caretaker, despite their odd personality and apparent penchant for sadism both of them getting along pretty well. She looked up to Raynare like a sister figure, that's why the amount of hatred was still high.

"Though it was unfortunate to lose a member of our organization, in our circumstance Raynare was the one who wrong." Azazel said to them still relaxed as ever.

"But Raynare-nee-sama only wanted to please Azazel-sama." Mittlet tried to defend her former comrade position.

"I have never give her and order to dispose her target and she never report an observation whether target deemed harmful or not." Azazel expression became serious as he talked. He then continued word. "Not only that, she also just went her way to include sacred gear wielder without reporting to me first, and planned to forcibly extract it without my consent, isn't it?" Hearing those word the youngest of the trio fell silent once again.

The atmosphere was quite heavy, however once again Azazel switched to relaxed expression.

"Badmouthing the death was not my suit, nor that was not the reason I called you three here. All of you should know that what you did was a capital offense and could be punished by being killed or thrown to cocytus, right?" Even with relaxed tone those word that came from his superior mouth was still scary, and he could tell Azazel was not joking.

All three of them gulped at those words. Finally their verdict was come to them.

Not long after Azazel made his decision guard came for them to escort them back to their cell. Right now they only could return to their cell waiting for the execution of what Azazel's plan for them.

* * *

Author Notes :

Well I'm very sorry for very late update, but there were many real life issues that caught up. I also have quite big writer block There were also many things that I need to take care of so apparently I cannot promise to update often

Also please note that I take quite liberty to alter thing from each side of series. Like Vali already established connection with Ophis in previous chapter. And Name of Diodora knight whom we never knew the name nor seen her face.

Though each of them was a minor thing I think it could diverge the story in latter chapter (if I manage to write that far)

For reviewers thanks for the review so far.


End file.
